We Keep Getting Stuck
by im a bunny
Summary: Edited 12/16/2009 I updated chapter 9: Sequel to Stuck. A year after they parted, Sesshoumaru and Kagome find themselfs alone again. Will a rain storm help them confront their feelings? What will happen this time? I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

Edit 6/17/07: I am soooo Sorry but I am so upset at my self for confusing so many people that I have decided to delete the story and try again.

To those that had no problem with how this story was written I apologize to you too. Basically the story is the same but hopefully the parts that I added can clear things up. Crosses fingers This is my last attempt though. If after this everyone is still confused I'm just going to keep going.

When I finished Stuck I promised I would make a sequel ( READ THE FIRST ONE SO THIS ONE MAKES SENSE) because even I was slightly "upset" about how it ended. Only I had no clue how to even start this one and like the first it's anyone's guess where it will go.

**We Keep Getting Stuck**

**Part 1: Lost in our Memories**

**1 years after the cave**

Plip, plip.

Every drop caused Kagome to blink.

Plip, plip.

She felt like she had been listening to the rain for all her life, that it would never end, but really it had only been a few minutes.

Plip, plip.

If only there was something to drown out the sound. Kagome swore the rain must be beating on some unseen drum outside for it to hit so loudly in her ears. What she wouldn't give for a radio right now.

If only she had someone to talk to…Ok so she did have someone to talk to but starting up a conversation with him was like talking to some fortified, battle ready, impenetrable fortress. A plain wall would have at least been easier.

Plip, plip.

Kagome twitched, she had enough. One more glass shattering sound of rain and she was going to scream.

"You know what Sesshoumaru?" She rolled on her side from her spot on the bare floor so she could get a better look at her companion. The smile she shot him was sweet but saturated with mock charm. "I'm beginning to think your bad luck."

He grunted, hidden under his hair, while he sat in a corner, shoulders hunched and head bowed low. Looking closely between the stands of his hair you could see his eyes were closed. If you didn't know better you might think he was sleeping, but Kagome knew he was awake. Sesshoumaru never fell asleep before she did.

Kagome sighed at her reluctant friend – Friend? It had not been that long ago he had fought against her... thing's going back the way they had been before that night in the cave. As if he had forgotten.When had it all changed?- the poor thing couldn't relax to save his life. She slipped her hands behind her head and resumed her position on the floor. Sesshoumaru had taken it upon himself in the last few months to be her escort from the well. He had refused to let her walk alone, even if it was only to Kedeas village. Worst he was a horrible companion on long journeys. Sesshoumaru never smiled, would walk for hours in silence and wake up before the sun could rise. Plus he really was such bad luck. Now that Kagome had time to go over their encounters of the past year she realized he always seemed to show up at some of the worst time's in her life.

XXX

**1 month after the cave**

They had fought Sesshoumaru before but one particular fight stood out the most because it was bad luck moment one…

Sesshoumaru looked down at his armor to see what the twinge of pain had been. The last thing he remembered was saving his half wit brother and his woman from being devoured by some giant lizard. It was no big deal, he had just been in the area. Not to mention the damn lizard had impugned on his honor trying to take Inuyasha's life before he him self had a chance. Which was unacceptable and had to be dealt with.

However not to his surprise Inuyasha had not seen the situation as such. Instead he had then barraged him with a torrent of foul language. Even calling him… Oh yeah! a slimy, weasely piece of shit.

_People just don't know how to say thank you._

Thus it had seemed like a good time as any to collect on his promise.

So why was he in pain?

Sesshoumaru remembered fighting Inuyasha, him attacking, even hitting some marks but never making any leeway. It all seemed about to be over when Inuyasha had plummeted to the ground unconscious. Sesshoumaru poised and falling to the earth about to deal the final blow. Then the sting that had sent him back.

Drawing his fingers down what should have been the left shoulder of his armor Sesshoumaru drew back melted metal with his claws. Looking down he saw he was starring along the shaft of an arrow. It glowed with the hot intensity of her power. For a second he had forgotten about the girl.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" His voice was calm and even. Sesshoumaru let some poison seep out of his claws to eat away the metal hardening on the tips. He flicked his wrist sending the remains flying until they landed eating holes in a near by rock.

Kagome gulped not wanting to think how much it would have hurt if he had been inclined to aim in her direction. She steadied her self and never took her eye off him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! First you help us then you attack us."

"This Sesshoumaru thought it would be wise to collect on his debt at this time."

If Kagome had hackles Sesshoumaru would have sworn they were standing on end. She hated when he took that uppity tone, referring to him self in the first person. Forget him attacking almost killing Inuyasha, and her self when a stray energy bolt went for her head. That quirk was enough to make her want to shoot him again.

"Not while I'm around." Kagome's eyes narrowed daring him to move.

The girls statement caused him to pause. For the briefest of moments Sesshoumaru wondered if this is what she had appeared like to those other yukia on the mountain -Sure the miko was back in those ridiculous clothes he noted. Where she got them he did not know but who ever had made them should be torn apart for aiding in her humiliation- Still her unwavering gaze, the stubborn tilt of her chin, the way she reeked of fear and anger; it must have sent those other demons running. He looked back down the shaft of the arrow and saw her nose wrinkle with concentration focused solely on him. Then a twitch of his muscle sent him back to the matter at hand.

_She shot me…the irksome child shot me!_

If the irritating Miko thought he'd go easy on her she was sadly mistaken. No one got in his way.

However before he could figure out if he should be livid and rip off her head or if he should be awed that she had nicked his armor Sesshoumaru heard the sounds of his half brother waking up.

"It no longer pleases me to take his life at this time."

"Sorry to spoil your fun." Kagome still looked at him through the line of an arrow. He knew the consciences of attacking someone under her protection and did not want to chance being the recipient of one of her blows. The warning shot had dissolved his armor after all. So he turned his back to her and leapt away before Inuyasha started another fight that he, Sesshoumaru, would somehow be blamed for.

Kagome heard her hanyou stir and let Sesshoumaru leave. If he didn't want to fight anymore the better for them. Only when she turned to see how Inuyasha was doing his expression was anything but relieved or thankful like she had expected. He was angry and his anger was directed towards her.

"Damn it Kagome why didn't you shoot him?"

"What do you mean? I did!"

"But you didn't kill him!"

Kill him…Kagome thought that was asking a lot of her. "I just couldn't ok?" When she thought of all the time and effort that had gone into saving him... it would be senseless to kill him now. "Besides you started it!"

"You're suppose to be my friend, loyal to me."

"I am your friend Inuyasha…"

"How could you let him get away?"

Sesshoumaru had been there for Kagome's and Inuyasha's first fight. Not the petty squabbles they like to have, or the teasing that sometimes went to far. This one was real and left invisible wounds. They didn't speak to each other for three day's. Both had felt betrayed by their friends actions.

Kagome would latter put on her sunny resolve and tell her self that Inuyasha was just mad his brother got away. He had tried to kill them after all. She could forgive Inuyasha for being a pigheaded jerk. He was her jerk after all.

While Inuyasha on the other hand remained wary, pulling Kagome closer, every time he sensed Sesshoumaru near by.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Did I mention I was sorry? Me being the dits that I am, I just realized I lost all your wonderful reviews when I deleted my story. My bad...I appreciated them so much though.

Again I just added a few paragraphs, hopefully explaining what was going on inside their heads.

I hope this works...I can't delete the story again.

We Keep Getting Stuck

Rated: T

Part:1-Lost in our Memories

Kagome shot a side ways glance at Sesshoumaru. The memory he invoked next was both painful and endearing.

If you asked Kagome what the worst day of her life was… That was easy; that was the day she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo.

One might think it odd looking at Sesshoumaru would remind her of this, but this hated memory was entwined with one of her more pleasant memories of him.

XXX

**3 months after the cave**

Slowly Kagome opened her eye's to a gentle breeze that brought the world back into her view, as it tickled across her bare legs. Her vision was filled with the stars and moon shining lovingly above, embracing her in it's vast arms. Yet the scale of the universe seemed small to Kagome right now and suffocated her in it's hold. It hurt, the world just hurt to much. Trying to close her eye's to shelter herself from the world Kagome found the pain would not go away. She ached from the cruelty of the situation as it weighed heavily, crushing her body. Her chest was on fire and she imagined unseen assailants tearing through her rib cage. Now she understood what people meant when they said having your heart broken felt like some one had ripped it out. She swore she felt claws digging for her heart. Only the agony and thunderous pulse against her chest let her know the useless organ was still there. No strength left to move she counted the beats hoping they would stop.

When she felt it was ok to breath again Kagome tried opening her eye's. A quick survey of her surroundings revealed nothing. For all Kagome knew she was in the middle of no where or next to some farmers house. What a surprise the farmer would have in the morning to come out ready for a hard days work only to trip over a girl. To bad for him moving was not an option, so Kagome's whereabouts would have to stay unknown and anyone walking in her direction would just have to step over her.

Now that she thought about it Kagome could not even remember leaving the forest where she had found Inuyasha and Kikyo let alone which way she went. The soreness in her legs told her she had walked but who knew how far, she could be half way to the cost and not even know it. Forgetting the last couple of hours should have upset her, it was scary not knowing what you had done, however not knowing did not bother her. Kagome was almost happy to be lost; as long as here was not there. There Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms. There she saw his eye's cry with a passion and want that had never been directed at her. There the hushed whispers of I love you still resonated on the tree's. She shut her eye's shielding her heart against the image of those two kissing. Here she might be free of the echo's.

To make matters worse nothing about her surrounding's gave Kagome comfort. Although it was night the light of the heavens above her was harsh. The blades of grass underneath pricked at her skin like tiny sharks teeth. On her tongue she tasted salt - Maybe she was by the ocean?- The world was so clear, so focused it assaulted ever one of her senses. It hurt to be alive.

She laid her hands against the flat dry earth and willed it to swallow her whole.

-

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched from his place beside a tree as the Miko collapsed. The girl had awoken him while walking through his camp. In the haze of his stupor she had appeared to be some phantasm in the light. An otherworldly creature conjured from his dreams.

"Lord Sesshoumaru who is that?" The sleepy purr of Rin near by brought Sesshoumaru to his wits. He scolded him self for so easily succumbing to the tricks of the night.

"Just go back to bed Rin, she's a dream."

"Oh." He heard Rin curl back against her spot on the forest floor already snoring.

Registering who the apparition was he looked around expecting to see his brother close behind. No where to be seen Sesshoumaru then searched out his aura only to find a hint almost unrecognizable at the edge of his senses. Where ever Inuyasha was she was heading in the opposite direction.

Entranced by the situation he unfolded himself from beneath the tree. Sesshoumaru had nothing better to do now that he was awake; the source he concluded could at least provide some entertainment. Out of curiosity, he said, he'd follow her only for a little while. So he watched her walk out of the light of his camp, never registering when a branch caught and ripped her skirt.

Peculiar Girl… He shrugged and stayed a few paces behind her.

The rest of the night Sesshoumaru spent following her over a mile winding between tree's and wadding in streams. Sometimes she would stumble and pause in her journey but she never hesitated in her destination. She just trudged on, a charging boar would have been unable to stop her. The Miko was beginning to scare Sesshoumaru. While he did not care for human behavior, Sesshoumaru knew this was insane conduct even for her.

Twice Sesshoumaru tried to touch her to gain her attention. Maybe convince her to go back, but every time he was about to make contact he pulled away afraid she might dissolve into the mist. As if she really was just a phantom of the girl that traveled with the hanyou.

_Maybe she is dead..._

After sometime his curiosity turned to anger. Where was Inuyasha during all this? It was obvious there was something wrong with the girl. She walked in a fog unaware of her surrounding's, not caring what was ahead of her. What if she walked right off a cliff? Not to mention the other yokai…They had been following her before she stumbled on his encampment. They knew better than to come near him, but with out him… who knew? In her state the Miko couldn't defend against a feather. Even now Sesshoumaru could see the shades of the forest kami surrounding her. The crazy girl could be spirited away or some demon's midnight snack by now. Worst of all nobody would know because no one was watching out for her. It was a dangerous and sinister time of the world, cut throats and men pretending to be honorable would eat a girl like her alive. Surely her friends had to know her damn fool kindness would get her killed. Sesshoumaru could see the scene playing out before him as he watched her back dart in and out of darkness. The Miko would be walking alone, just like this, than stumble upon some man claiming to be hurt or in trouble. She'd be so focused on trying to help him she wouldn't see the other man behind the tree as he came up behind and slit her throat.

That scenario was only if she was lucky.

He even thought he should kill her himself just to prove his point. Sesshoumaru was their enemy after all and she had give him ample amount of cause. Disgracing him on the mountain, running around naked, shooting him with her arrows. -But you like all those things about her. What other girl human or demon has ever stood up to you like that. Sesshoumaru's subconscious butted in. So he told it to shut up- One quick swipe of his claws to the back of her head would be all it took... Although that would not be fair and beneath him. If he was going to kill her he wanted her cognizant and aware of who had done it. The idea of killing the girl made his lips twitch. She had no idea but her life was now his to take or give. It had been a good day so he'd let her keep it for now.

"I should reprimand my half brother for allowing someone in his care to be killed so easily." Yep the world was not pleasant and because of this everyone needed someone to guard over them. Even if it was someone like Inuyasha who clearly was shirking his duty right now.

Yep, now that his dilemma of when to kill the girl had been resolved he decided to leave. This journey through the woods was no longer amusing to him.

His mind readied to depart but his body kept moving forward. Sesshoumaru growled at his own compassion. She was just to much of an easy target. No one would kill her before he had the chance. -At least thats what he told him self.-

When she reached the field Sesshoumaru stayed back against the forest. Her steps had started to waver. She stood in the tall grass a few moments before her body disappeared under the rolling waves.

Sesshoumaru did not know it but he had witnessed the moment Kagome's heart broke.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Idiot." he mumbled with a breath. He looked around making sure no one would see him then proceeded to go pull a Miko from the weeds.

* * *

"Priestess where's you're pack?"

Kagome took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru might not be the last person she wanted to see right now but he was not welcomed company either. All she wanted was to be alone only the day seemed to want her in constant misery. Or was this already a new day marred by his presence? Could the world really hate her that much? Great, now she was going to have two bad day's in a row. She opened her eye's and saw him poised above her, like a black cloud hanging over her head. Immediately she resolved to hate everything about him. His steady set of the jaw, thin lips pursed together in concentration. Worst of all those god damn eye's. Liquid amber set in a judgmental scowl. She had no patience today for his snide comments and disapproving features.

"I'm not a priestess." She mumbled between bitter breathes.

"Oh? Are you not the copy of the one called Kikyo?"

Kagome gave a nervous tick. Her name he remembered… a women he had never met before she killed his brother. What was so great about HER that he could remember that name? He had seen Kagome naked but apparently that wasn't enough to constitute remembering who she was.

"I have a name." Kagome grumbled.

"Your names not important to this one." Honestly he just couldn't remember her name. Sesshoumaru had more important thing's to consider than the name's of those beneath him. It had taken ten years before he had gotten Jakens name right. Surely the girl could not expect him to remember hers in only a few months. The tiresome girl sprawled beneath him confused Sesshoumaru. Although they had only met a few times she should be happy he had always tried to show her an ounce of respect for her station by using her title, unlike everyone else around her. But the torture in her voice when she spoke next told him he should have tried to at least recall it.

"It is to me!" The words tore at her throat threatening to choke her. "My names KAGOME! Not girl, not miko, not Inuyasha's woman and definitely NOT Kikyo!" The last one she tossed in not for his benefit but more of to remind the universe.

"And I am not a copy."

Quirking an eyebrow Sesshoumaru studied the girl at his feet. She had been as still as a stone the whole time on her tangent. Kagome really was quite pathetic clinging to the dirt. Still something in her voice took him back to the mountains and Sesshoumaru felt that pesky urge to comfort her. He quashed it quickly opting for civility.

"Forgive me, I understood you were her reborn."

"No", she scoffed, to be Kikyo reborn would mean to be her. To like the same thing's she liked, cry at the thing's she did, to want and need like she had. No… Kikyo died and had only given Kagome a gift; to be the protector of the Shikon jewel.

"My soul is my own. Made up of my memories, my pain and joy. Who I am has nothing to do with her."

The night Kagome first met Kikyo flashed across her mind.

"That- that walking clay pot. She stole my soul to live again." Sesshoumaru saw her move for the first time since she fell. Kagome clutched her chest and twisted her face as if she could still feel her soul being ripped to pieces. She had never told anyone this but sometimes she woke up panicked after having dreamed Kikyo was standing over her trying to steal the rest of her.

"If anything, she's the copy. Without me she wouldn't exist."

Sesshoumaru patiently considered her words. A reincarnation he deduced from what she had said, was not the same person no matter how hard you tried to make them. He recalled the first time he had seen her, even he had thought the half-breeds dead lover had come back to life. Yet she was right, no matter what similarities the two shared, Kagome was different than Kikyo.

Kikyo had always been so somber. Nothing like Kagome who did everything with fervor. It must be hard to have people look at you and see someone else. In some twisted way he could relate. Both it seemed where fighting for recognition although in different ways. He acted to remind people of who his family had once been. Sesshoumaru wanted people to look at him and be reminded of his father. While Kagome he was sure did thing's and hoped her actions would distance her from Kikyo.

"Forgive me miko, I spoke of things I knew not of."

"On one condition. Call me Kagome." She didn't want to be a miko today.

In a swift refined gesture Sesshoumaru sat down beside Kagome's head. His eye's flicked over the monstrosity she called an outfit before he settled to look at her forehead instead. However as his gaze drifted up it was too late, she had caught his eye and the need emanating from them softened his heart. The girl required to hear her name like someone drowning needed a life line. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru he was the only one around who could throw it.

What could it hurt?

"Kagome." He let her name roll against his tongue. Kagome…A type of weave used in baskets. Even her name was unexceptional. "So, why did you leave the protection of your pack Kagome?"

Hearing her name Kagome found the strength to move. She rolled on to her side so now she was facing his knee and curled into a ball. "It doesn't matter."

"Did they abandon you?"

No answer. She just threw her arms around her head. He let out an annoyed sigh to show his displeasure. Kagome was trying to hide and that just wasn't going to do. Sesshoumaru could not baby sit a distressed priestess all day. Her agitation was starting to make him uncomfortable. It was unsettling to see her so miserable. There was only one way out of this, she had to snap out of her funk and go back to her friends; Thus leaving him in peace.

Sesshoumaru straightened his posture, threw his nose in the air and took on his most conceited tone. "So what? You'll make your home here in the dirt? Eat the grass when you get hungry?" He grunted with disgust.

"Maybe."

_Crap, this is going to be hard._

Slightly his shoulders sagged. He had to find a way to bring her spark back. It wasn't going to be easy, but Sesshoumaru knew if anyone could it was him.

"You don't me strike as the kind of person to allow others to push you aside."

_Perfect._

Kagome peeked out of the shell she had been forming with her body.

_That's right he thought, draw her out make her comfortable than go for the throat._

"Besides what ever happened I'm sure your exaggerating."

He slyly looked down at her to catch the flustered expression cross her face. That had gotten her attention.

"Women always seem to make something out of nothing." He motioned with his hand as if to say who cares and let a bored expression wash over his face.

"I-you-grrr-that's the stupidest thing I've heard." Kagome shot up from the ground and swung around to face him. Normally the fury behind her expression would be enough to scare anyone. Instead it took everything Sesshoumaru had not to laugh. Her hair was a wild ball of knots with grass protruding in a random fashion. The pristine white shirt was now marked with brown/green patches and hung skewed across her chest. Scrapes and bruises from her journey spotted her skin. The funniest of all though to Sesshoumaru was how fast she had changed her mood. Women could be so fickle.

He felt his upper lip twitching in a smile but willed his face to stay jaded and detached.

"What do you know about women anyway?" She crossed her arms in front of her and wrinkled her nose. "You don't even know why I'm upset! In fact why am I even talking to you? Last time I saw you was through the line of an arrow."

"Why don't you go home then?" Sesshoumaru cocked his head and seemed interested in her answer. She looked him over, he didn't sound like he was being facetious. He seemed genuinely curious.

"I don't know." Kagome's arms fell to her side in defeat. He was right. He was an ass but he was right. She needed to go home.

A burst of laughter rang against the early morning light as Kagome tossed her head back. Her body shook with the strain of her joy and she fought to keep tears from her eyes. -She would not let him see her cry- Nevertheless she was content and it felt good.

For a moment Sesshoumaru was afraid he had pushed her too far and drove her over the edge. But when Kagome looked back down at him he was greeted with the girl he had met in the cave. Kagome's eyes spoke of kindness and joy once again and her body no longer seemed weighed down.

To her surprise just the thought of going home made Kagome's heart less grave. She took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru was an ass but he had shown her where her body had been trying to take her. Even if she did not remember it she had always been trying to get home. Letting her lungs exhale she got ready to do the unthinkable.

Before he could stop her Kagome was hugging Sesshoumaru. It was awkward to say the least. He did not like her so close to him plus her grip was like a bears. With his right arm pinned and no arm to speak of on his left Sesshoumaru would just have to wait for her to finish.

Kagome pressed her cheek against his neck and held her lips just barely against his ear. "Thank you." It was such a quite statement he would have missed it if he hadn't such good hearing. Then just as fast she let go and stood up turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She shouted and laughed to the sky. Just over the next hill was the well, her mother, maybe some hot cocoa and a good cry. At the moment that was all Kagome wanted. She picked up her pace and started to run.

Sesshoumaru gave him self a mental pat on the back as he watched her leave. He was proud of him self and how he had handled her situation; because of him she was going back to her friends. With his work and good deed for the year done he too stood up and started off on his own. She'd be fine he convinced himself. Then he made a mental note to add hugging to the list of reasons she should die.

XXX

Kagome smiled and blushed at the memory of hugging him. For all she knew that may have been his first hug and she had given it to him. When she fought him in the subsequent months to come she liked to remember him on that night. A socially inept noble with the personal skills of a rock...but trying to console her in the only way he knew how. Some how it gave her comfort on the battle field... she guessed because deep down her heart told her he'd never really hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one does not have that many changes.**

**We Keep Getting Stuck**

**Rate: T**

**Part:1-Lost in our Memories**

Alright so the next memory that came to mind hadn't been the worst day of her life.-Not even that bad- Catching Inuyasha with Kikyo still held the top spot and there were worse things than having to be rescued by Sesshoumaru; Like dieing. Still it was bad enough to be counted on her list proving the theory that Sesshoumaru was bad luck. It was one of the few memories she had where Sesshoumaru had been directly involved in creating her bad day.

This day would have to be ranked in the top ten.

**XXX**

**8 months 17 days after the cave**

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Kagome tried to keep her balance but she found with every leap Sesshoumaru made she slipped a little further down his back. It was bad enough her head kept hitting him but if this kept up soon her nose would be pressed against his ass. That would just be way too uncomfortable. She tried to adjust her position and hoist her self back up his shoulder but another landing jostled her seat and she slid further down.

A low grumble escaped between Sesshoumaru's teeth and reached Kagome's ears. He was mad at her, she was sure of it. She felt his arm move up tightening around her upper thighs where her skirt met her legs. Rosy hues began to burn across Kagome's cheeks. She had probably just flashed the entire forest her underwear… She let out a mortified yelp, burying her face in her hands just before her head hit his back again.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He had warned her countless times about the length of her skirt, this was no time to act modest.

Shink.

A flaming arrow whizzed by over Sesshoumaru's left shoulder and hit a tree.

"If you hadn't noticed people are after us."

As if she could forget. Twisting in her spot Kagome was able to look up. Only a few paces behind were the hunters. Although she could not see their faces Kagome bet they were pissed.

"Maybe if you hadn't killed that guy!"

"They started it." He simply stated.

Kagome squirmed around in his arms trying to get a better look at his face. She wanted him to see how mad she was but failed. "What where you doing there in the first place?" she demanded punching him in the side. Sesshoumaru never flinched; she was really making him wish he hadn't made the detour.

Earlier that day Sesshoumaru had felt the presence of Naraku on the borders of his land. He had gone to confront him for trespassing- when Sesshoumaru ended their agreement only a few months ago he had warned the other to enter the west would mean death.- when a spike in energy made Sesshoumaru change directions. What ever had caused the wave was enormous and terrified. Curiosity had gotten the better of him wanting to see what creature on earth could posses so much power yet still be trapped. Somehow he had not been surprised to find her. Obligation forced him to save her, but he would never tell her that.

"Nothing. You could thank me though for saving you." All she had done since he grabbed her was yell and hit him.

"I was fine, I had everything under control."

Now she is just being petty Sesshoumaru thought. He made sure the next landing was rough and let the corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk when he heard her curse.

"They had you tied to a stake."

She had needed help… but why did it have to be him? He always confused matters, calling her names, trying to kill her then save her. Who knew what he'd want to do today.

(Kagome laughed from her spot in the present,thinking back, she had been so foolishly angry at him for joining Naraku. But his indecisiveness was one of the things she found she loved about her new friend.)

She grimaced remembering the situation.

* * *

At the time it had seemed like no big deal. Kagome had already jumped down the well when she remembered she had forgotten her math book back in the past. There was going to be a test the next day and she really wanted to study. It would only be a quick trip back and Kagome didn't see the harm in returning with out an escort on the other side.

Oh how wrong she had been. It had only been a minute before she found herself in trouble. Cries of pain led her off the main road to a young man not much older than her. He was rubbing his ankle acting like he had sprained it. Kagome had been ready to help when strong arms encircled her crushing her ribs.

"What are you doing?" She struggled in the strong grasp.

"We've been following you a long time demon." The younger man said standing up. He leered at her, sending Kagome's stomach to her throat. "Lord Naraku will be pleased."

Kagome did not know what to do, she was panicked. She twisted in the other mans arms and kicked the air. They thought she was a demon. Worst off all Naraku had been the one to tell them. "No, you have it all wrong. Naraku…" She was unable to finish as something struck the back of her head knocking her out.

The world was a bright white when she managed to open her eyes again. A few blinks later and color started coming back.

"She's awake."

A voice unrecognizable to Kagome rang in her ears. No matter, who ever it was would soon be chewed out for participating in her kidnapping. The world swayed a little before She bolted upright to yell at him – or at least in the direction she had heard him – when she snapped back to the ground. Twisting her wrist she realized her hands were bound. A tug confirmed she was confined to the floor. Not good. She shook her head, the colors where forming shapes now.

"Naraku should be here real soon to get you demon"

The new shape had a familiar voice, it was the man who had pretended to be hurt. Next to him was another guy at least three feet taller than him. He was big with a neck as thick as a tree trunk. Kagome squinted to clear her vision and saw he had hands like a skillet. The giant she presumed had been the one to knock her out. Now if she could only figure out where they had taken her too.

Through the haze of her mind she determined she was outside. Upon further inspection the shapes she saw began to form a village surrounded by a wooden wall made up of pointy timber. So far her surroundings did not speak well for her situation. Not only was she trapped but there was more of them. One last look around confirmed it. She was screwed. The people who had begun to gather in the court yard where all dressed like Sango. Naraku had convinced a village of Demon Slayers to capture her. No doubt so if Inuyasha tried to rescue her he'd have a difficult time. With out him though she had no chance. Only one thing left to do.

"Help! Someone help!"

"Stop that!" The young man struck her across the face

"I'm not a demon!" She shot back.

"I don't care what you are. All me and my guys know is that Lord Naraku is offering a handsome sum for the demon named Kagome."

"My names Gina." She injected with out hesitation.

For a second the man balked, this new information confused him. Then his eyes narrowed. "Nice try, he also gave a description of what you wear."

"Help!" It was a desperate last cry.

"Some one gag her please!"

Then it had gone dark again until strong arms, belong to Sesshoumaru had woken her up.

* * *

Running with her bouncing against his back, her constant chatter distracting him; Sesshoumaru wished he had left the gag in. He closed his eyes and tried remembering he was there to save her.

"Right!"

Sesshoumaru quickly changed direction. Something hit him in the shoulder but there was no time to bother with that. The slayers were getting to close. They were fast for humans but he should have been able to out run them. He shot a glare in the direction of Kagome that he soon remembered to be futile since she could not see it. Having to carry her was weighing him down. All this could have been avoided he thought except after the first guy she had forbid him to kill anyone else. Since he could not kill this lead to multiple problems. Really he was only good at killing, he wasn't a feared Diayukia because he entertained in tea houses; not to mention without his arm free he wouldn't be able to deflect their pathetic attacks because he had to keep her from falling off. Also she wasn't helping matters either. She kept squirming around, kicking her legs and hitting his head. This was not conducive behavior for the situation, leaving one option open towards him, he could only make sure Kagome did not get hit.

Ducking and weaving in and out of the tree's, jumping from branch to forest floor the slayers relentlessly pursued. They were much better than they looked. Up ahead Sesshoumaru saw the tops of tree's not to far off, in the distance was a ledge. Crossing his fingers he hoped the slayers weren't that good. Heading for the cliff he held on to Kagome for dear life. Sesshoumaru decided to take his chances with what might be at the bottom.

Kagome could not see what was in front of them so she did not understand why he had tightened his grip. It hurt and she struggled to loosen his hold but that only made him clutch her firmer. And then she felt it. Sesshoumaru had pushed off into another leap. Only the ground was not presenting itself like it had with the others. Kagome waited for the familiar jolt that would tell her she was safe until she realized their jump had become a fall. The ground below was small but getting closer. Curious how the world slowed down as Kagome's eye's grew the size of saucers. She wondered why her life wasn't flashing before her eyes. He might be able to survive a landing like this but she had doubts about her chances. Then the scene began to rotate, and she had a panoramic view of the land below. It did not look promising. The bottom of the ridge they had jumped off of was scattered with large jagged rocks.

As the rocks grew larger a jerk sent Kagome's stomach slamming into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. More jolts sent her bouncing against him. Sesshoumaru had spun around in the last minute and dug his claws into the face of the cliff. Now they where sliding down with him trying not to trip over protruding earth.

The lethal skewers continued to grow before Kagome until they stopped a foot from her head. She blinked and extended her fingers to touch one. It was if time had stopped and she was only waiting for the impact. With one more leap Sesshoumaru cleared them and landed safely on the ground.

"I swear if you don't drop me now I'm going to be sick." She said as her brain danced against her skull.

"Have it your way." Looping his fingers in Kagome's waistband Sesshoumaru got a good grip before he pushed against her lower abdomen. With a shrug of his shoulder and a flick of his wrist she was flung into the air. Not so far that she would get hurt but high enough so he could get out from under her. Behind him came the loud thump of Kagome as she hit the ground.

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled scrambling to her feet. Kagome reached for a stone and tossed it at his head. Her aim had been terrible and it missed him by about five feet.

"Oh? How was I to know." Sesshoumaru asked unfazed by her attempts. He turned to face the cliff and looked up to the edge. The slayers had not followed them. He estimated the slope to be at least eighty feet tall, however that wouldn't stop them. They'd find a way down and be back on their trail.

"There's a dagger in your back." Came the mystified voice of Kagome behind him. Then a sudden pain as she yanked the knife out. Sesshoumaru's shoulders tensed and a small sneer crossed his lips but other than that he pretended not to feel a thing.

"Come on before they find a way down." He turned to discover her still looking at the piece of metal, tarnished with his blood. Her expression was a mixture of awe and dread. Part of her was relieved it had not been her impaled, the other could not believe he had allowed himself to get hurt due to her. Sesshoumaru had promised never to help her again after the last time... -when he betrayed Naraku- And he normally kept his word, which made her wonder what had changed his mind.

She looked from the dagger back to him. _He took a knife in the back for me. _Standing there, dagger in hand she just stared at him. Kagome wanted to say thank you, throw a party for him, anything to let him know how sorry and appreciative she was. It was no small thing to be stabbed trying to save someone. Still he had dropped her…so maybe he deserved it a little.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head and returned her stare with his familiar apathetic expression. On the inside however he shifted uncomfortably from her stare. He hated when she just looked at him...She must be in shock he concluded. Unceremoniously he pulled her to his chest and picked her up by the waist. With one hoist she was back over his shoulder. They had to get out of there fast.

"Oh come on not again!"

If he could just get her far enough from here, far away from Naraku, she might be safe.

Holding back a wave of nausea Kagome was thankful she hadn't had lunch.

No, there where worse thing's than being saved by Sesshoumaru. The day still ranked in the top though because a few minutes later he saw her barf.

Served him right tossing her around like he did.

XXX

**1 year after the cave**

In one way or another Sesshoumaru had always been there. Her own personal black rain cloud following her around.

Plip - plip.

The sound of the rain brought Kagome hurtling back from her reflection.

"Aurgh! Stupid Rain!" Kagome shook her fist into the air then slammed her palms on the ground. If the silence did not drive her mad the rain would. She needed something, anything to occupy her time. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned for a moment. If Sesshoumaru was not in one of his talking moods he could at least divert her. She flipped on to her stomach so she was facing him and laced her hands under her chin.

Sesshoumaru had been enjoying the rare quiet- specked with small bouts of laughter- when the sudden outburst sent his head shooting up. He still wasn't use to her erratic behavior. When he looked to see what was wrong the smile she gave turned his blood cold. Not that the smile was monstrous, or disturbing. In fact it was quite charming, softening her features while brightening her eyes. On any other day it would have even been welcoming, except it was a look you gave someone to convince them to let their guard down. That look only meant trouble and what ever it was he'd have no part of it.

"No." Came a flat reply.

"Pleeeaase." She clapped her hands together as if begging. Then she added in a low and conspiring tone. "No one's around to see."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest in defiance Sesshoumaru let out a rumble baring his teeth. She just snickered, immune to his growls now. Quickly he ducked away from Kagome and pretended to ignore her. He knew what she wanted, she had asked the last time she was bored. Yet knowing this he did not say anything else to stop her.

Kagome smiled in triumph. Normally the teeth alone would have been enough to detour most people but not her. She took his behavior to mean yes, having learned long ago silence was sometimes his way of excepting defeat. Excitedly she raced to the corner of the room and pulled out a hair brush from her bag. It was a rare occasion when he let her do this - it had only happened twice before - and always provided Kagome with a source of entertainment, from his embarrassed fidgeting to sudden eruptions of rage. Once he had even come close to clocking her. If it wasn't for the fact she knew he secretly took pleasure in the act she would never have attempted this. For all his fighting and groaning there came a moment when Kagome saw him relax. It was always the smallest of movements, a drop of the head or a slouch to the shoulders that told her he was enjoying it.

The first time had been a hair emergency since he could never be anything other than immaculate. A combination of water, wind and steal like spider webs had caused his hair to be transformed into a giant fuzz ball. He was looking more poodle than demon at the time. Inuyasha had been making fun of him relentlessly like any little brother would when Sesshoumaru decided to go stalking off into the woods. Sometime later he had been tearing at the knots with his claws when Kagome came up and smacked him with the brush. He had almost gotten ready to let her have a swipe of his claws, to see how she liked it, but her towering form told him there was more where that came from.

"All that's going to do is trim your hair." She had said tapping the brush to her palm. "Sit still and let me handle this."

Despite her gruff performance Kagome spent most of the night gently raking at the untamed mane. Cautious not to pull to hard.

Now sitting beside him Kagome took a section of his hair and tenderly ran it through her hand. It was soft as down, she purred. How she'd give anything to burry her face in it letting it engulf her. She blushed knowing she would never have the guts to do something like that... Again. Then she positioned the brush underneath making the first downward stroke. Her movements fell into a calming rhythm, the brush came down… her hand went up, she repeated the pattern until she was satisfied and moved on to the next section. The cadenced motions soothed and swelled like a woman at a loom. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, letting out a disgruntled snarl, while settling into the familiar pace. Part of him wished she could do this all night.

When she was half way done with the first side Sesshoumaru began to feel a peaceful heaviness wash over him. He loved the motions of her hand in his hair. Although never imaginative he tried to picture what it would be like to have Kagome run her fingers though his fur in a more affectionate way. He imagined her touch to be supple and kind like the rest of her. Against his neck he tried to feel the heat of her breath, the soft fluttering of her body against his. Yet the images never seemed right, something was missing...the images kept fading away. It was no use, he sighed and dropped his head. He was just no good at it. He needed something more tangent to hold onto.

From the corner of his eye he looked at her and wondered, when had he let thing's go to far?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Next Sesshoumaru's memories! Hopefully the next chapters will fill in the blanks.

Thank you and good night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Minor changes as of 6/17/07. Thank you to everyone who has put up with me and my indecisiveness over the last couple of days. I can promise you unless someone points out a major flaw or spelling mistake this story is not changing again.

Take it, leave it, love it, hate it. If you don't like this one hopefully the next story I have planned will be better.

Also again I am so sorry about loosing all your reviews and possibly making you reread this whole thing. Whether you told me you liked it or where disappointed in me I appreciated everyone.

We Keep Getting Stuck

Author: I'm A Bunny

Rating: T

Part 1-Lost in our Memories

**7 months after the cave**

Was it down two doors turn right? Or down two halls and on the left?

Did it matter? Kagome was lost.

She closed her eyes hoping the next turn would lead her somewhere useful as she continued to carelessly plow down the halls . For a moment Kagome wished she had listened to the others and stayed out side. Every hall, every door looked the same; no matter where she turned she was faced with a desolate image. -In the distance she could hear the fighting but never reach it-. Nothing distinguished one area of the building from another. The walls were a combination of flat slate stones piled against each other with slatted dividers separating rooms from the hall. Yellow grime clung to the paper shoji screens like cancer. Wood once pristine and polished had seen better days. Under the constant exposure of Naraku's miasma it had splintered and grayed. What had once been a remarkable palace was reduced to skeleton remains under his care. To bad the place was just to damn confusing, Kagome was really starting to hate Naraku's latest strong hold.

A tug at her senses told Kagome to double back. She crossed her fingers, just ahead around one of these thousands of corners she kept passing was a jewel shard. Every time she thought she was getting close though she'd run into another wall. Still Kagome kept going even if the voice in the back of her head told her she was hopelessly off course.

One more corner, she could feel it. Who knew, maybe what ever had the shard would tell her the way out. She laughed knowing what ever was around the corner would be more inclined to rip her head off. Yet she was so lost she was willing to chance it before she starved to death wandering strange corridors.

As she turned the corner Kagome slammed into something solid. Not another wall, as she fell she thought it had a suppleness to it; a give that indicated it was alive. Then her head hit what she assumed to be the wall behind her - because this object did not give- as she stumbled back from the initial collision.

"Why don't you watch it!" She said as she tried to shake the stars from her sight.

"You collided into this one." The voice was slow and measured.

He definitely won't tell me the way out Kagome cringed as she slowly raised her head to face Sesshoumaru.

It had been a while since their last encounter. Maybe the third or fourth time he had tried to kill them? For some reason Sesshoumaru remembered seeing her in a dream. Only that did not make sense to him…he didn't think he dreamed. So why was his mind showing him pictures of her in the mist and fields? Oh well, it must not be that important or else he would have remembered it.- His memory has been one of his greatest shortcomings since childhood. He had tried so hard to forget his family and the dishonor that came with it...the ability to forget followed him into adulthood. Although not always to his advantage- He was just to busy to be bothered with recalling petty events. Sesshoumaru stayed where he was while the girl…-Kagome, came a determined voice- brushed the dust off her legs. He was in a hurry and needed the miko to move out of his way.

Three months, it had been three month since the last time they had met. It was odd having him stand before her. Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru would present himself today. Every time they met up it seemed she was meeting a new person. Would she get diplomatic Sesshoumaru? Kill you before you speak Sesshoumaru? Or the rare and elusive humane Sesshoumaru. With out budging Kagome looked him over half expecting to see something different, but of course he was impervious to change. Nothing about his presence told her how he'd react today. Sesshoumaru was as pristine and vacant as the day they first met, in the decay of the palace he only shown that much brighter. He was a walking bleach add Kagome imagined. So daunting even dirt was afraid to touch him. Unlike her who seemed to be attracting every dust bunny in the damn place. Embarrassed Kagome balled her fist at her sides trying to hide the filth stained hands.

Sesshoumaru wondered if the girl- Kagome the voice insisted- knew that good manners dictated she get out of his way since she was the lesser of the two. By the way she was fidgeting he was afraid she'd make him wait there all day.

A stale breeze caused a rustle at Sesshoumaru's left that broke Kagome's concentration. Something was queer about the way the sleeve had fluttered. She snapped her eyes to the source. Seeing where she was looking he turned slightly to obscure his left side.

Sesshoumaru stood as still as he could willing the air around to stay away. For some reason unknown to him he was embarrassed she should find out his secret.

"I see you've found a replacement for your left arm." Hurt resonated in her words. Sesshoumaru almost considered she looked disappointed in him. He shifted under her disapproving air.

"Naraku gave it to you." It was not a question, she already knew the answer. Under the silk was a faint glow of a tainted shard. Kagome just wanted to hear him admit it. She didn't know why she felt so betrayed by his actions. She chastised herself for being silly, Sesshoumaru had never been a friend, she had even helped in taking his arm, still it hurt to know he had joined Naraku. He had been so nice, in his own way, that one night. Kind of like how things had been on the mountain… With no scrutinizing eye's following him, no pretenses to keep up, Sesshoumaru had almost appeared normal. Naraku was anything but nice, or normal; he did not play fair and had about as much honor as soap scum. Sesshoumaru was better than that, better than Naraku. However he had let him self be dragged down for an arm.

Part of her wanted to pity him… Kagome knew Sesshoumaru prided him self on his strength. After all out of all the people she had met he had been one of a handful who had not tried to take her jewel shards away; He had wanted to achieve his power on his own. That kind of conviction was something she could respect. If only he knew how weak he looked with an arm that was not his own and a shard shining wickedly black, given to him by a bastard like Naraku.

She sighed taking his silence to mean yes. "Be careful Sesshoumaru. He doesn't give freely." Stepping to the side Kagome began to make her way past him.

The measured words that reached her stopped her at his side. "You know if you wanted too, you could ask… even order me too help you."

"Why would I do that?" She asked never taking her eyes off the wall in front of her.

"It's a matter of honor. Since you helped me in the mountains I would feel obligated to assist you if asked."

She shook her head. He'd never understand, to many years of aristocracy had been breed into him. Nobles always thinking you can bully people to do what you want…"I would never do that. I didn't do any of those things expecting you to repay them."

"So you'd rather lose than ask for this ones help?"

"Who said anything about loosing? I expect to win." He heard the laughter in her voice as she walked away. The gi…Kagome really did think she had a chance and that amused him. Sesshoumaru let his sword slip back into its sheath then took his hand off the hilt.

Naraku had ordered him to kill her…she hadn't any weapons on her, she would have been so easy to over take. A simple task... But beneath him. Besides he tolerated her. For all her annoying charm and warmheartedness she had a way of amusing him and it was hard finding people you didn't want to kill.

XXX

That had been a turning point, Sesshoumaru thought. But not when everything had changed. He fell back into the motions of the brush and waited for the next memory to come to him.

XXX

**8 months after the cave**

Rolling clouds of poisonous gas overwhelm the latest battle field. Insects are swarming over head, people coughing, bleeding, disembodied shout's resonate in the fog. Metal on metal. Clang - crunch. Oops, that was one of Naraku's men. Oh well, he should not have been so close.

Surveying the area Sesshoumaru thought the image splayed before his feet resembled a play his father had once taken him to see. A retelling of the attempt to over throw the heavens. At least he assumed it would from the indications he had received.

. Unless blessed with excellent vision you can't see your hand in your face. Sesshoumaru who had excellent vision was having trouble seeing in the haze. The putrid smog stung and scratched his eyes. It was no use wasting his energy looking for someone to attack, he'd just wait for them to find him. Against the fog he saw glimpses of his enemy's. Some times the flash of white indicating the hanyou's hair, or the flames of the cat demon. These glimpses though were too brief and they disappeared faster than he could react. The only person he had no trouble spotting was Kagome. In the middle of the mayhem was her pink glow. Flickering like a candle to bring wayward travelers home.

Naraku had said if nothing else kill her…

Miasma thickened then receded; parting before him resembling the curtains of a play. The scene commenced as smoke cleared revealing the leading character. Center stage Kagome stood her arrow fixed on him. When she saw him though she choked, forgetting her lines in the bright spot lights that where his eyes. Still drawn Kagome lowered her bow, lips moving in a silent soliloquy. The discourse in the field drowning out the sound of her speech. Another wave and the curtain closed. Act one scene two the hunter and monk are seen down stage. Standing back to back they counter attacks directed at all sides. Their movements in tune as they play off one another never having to be face to face. It seems the monk is the cause for the receding fog. A wind tunnel on his hand is gathering debris in short bouts before he closes his hand. As quickly as they came their part is done. Once again the miasma has thickened to a black shroud. Above his head Sesshoumaru hears the cat and kitsune clearing away the air born obstacles. It's hard for him to tell just how high up they are, the noise and stench are offending his senses blocking their smell.

A flash of white. Clang - clang Inuyasha attacked but not fast enough. Sesshoumaru had his sword drawn before the first downward motion. Now he and the mutt are locked in a struggle to see who will fall back first. Inuyasha is strong, but Sesshoumaru knows he's stronger. A wispy smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. He has this in the bag. Then a sudden scream, shrill and alarming can be heard above the noise. It's a woman's scream. Inuyasha's ears shoot up while his mouth drops. Another blur of white and he's gone, lost in the confusion. Where did he go?

Intermission done the drama resumes, fog parting to reveal someone hurt. Glossy black hair pooled across the ground spattered with flecks of red. Flesh and cloth singed at the arms and neck. Kagome lay unconscious on the ground, Inuyasha at her side attentively holding her hand.

No, not her, the light of her arrow could still be seen. Inuyasha had saved Kikyo.

Roars from the battle field crescendo heralding the final scene. Kagome came into view, our play about to reach its climax. Around her neck one strong arm held her firmly to Naraku's chest. She screamed, probably for Inuyasha to help, but an explosion overwhelmed the cry. Kagome struggled and lashed out. She grabbed the offending arm and tried to burn Naraku with her power. He just laughed against her ear, scarlet eyes dancing at her side. What had once been a solo performance for Kagome had turned into a duet. Only her fellow performer did not seem the type to share the spot light. Naraku planned to steal her show. Sesshoumaru looked around the fog to the spots her companions had been. Every one else in the ensemble had a partner they could count on but her.

A scream split through the dissonant air. This time someone would have to hear and rescue her. Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku slid his other arm across her stomach. One deadly nail playing with a button. He snaked his hand under her blouse and rested it on her bare abdomen. Kagome's eyes where shut tight as she clawed at his arms, neck and face; anything she could reach. Naraku's hand seemed to be stroking her stomach... toying with her until he decided it was time to end her life. Sesshoumaru waited for the hero to come in… this play was many things but not a tragedy. Then a tear blemished her cheek. Reality sunk in, she was alone, no one had chosen to save her.

Faster than angels fly he ran to her.

--------------------------------------------------

"Sit." The word was quiet but sharp. It sent Inuyasha crashing to the ground with a force not even her strongest yell had produced. Kagome took a few steps forward distancing her self from her friends. Part of her was still upset she had been left to the mercy of her enemies. Deep down she knew it wasn't their fault but she just needed a moment to her self to clam down. She watched the horizon where Sesshoumaru had disappeared too.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha slowly stood up still sore from the initial blow. He rubbed the back of his neck seething in contempt. When Naraku made a sudden retreat the miasma had cleared revealing Sesshoumaru with an arm around Kagome. That alone was enough cause to kill him. Sesshoumaru had no right touching what was not his. Crazy girl should be thanking him not trying to knock him out. Kagome did not see things that way however. Whose side was she supposed to be on anyway?

"He saved us." At least she was almost sure he had. The last thing she remembered before the world closed in on her from lack of oxygen was the gruff voice of Sesshoumaru stating 'This will never happen again.'

"Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku concerned by her behavior had come up behind. It's not that he thought she was lying but he could not believe Sesshoumaru to be capable of something that benevolent. Maybe she was confused…Inuyasha had been watching out for her. It stood to reason she was more likely to mistake Inuyasha for Sesshoumaru rather than him saving anyone in their small group.

Everyone's trepidations where soon discarded however by the worried cry's of Sango. "Oh Kagome you're bleeding!" All had been so preoccupied with them self's or someone else no one had thought to check on Kagome.

Sure enough Sango was right. Kagome traced two fingers against the cut Naraku had placed on her stomach. One more second and…well she didn't want to think about that second. A warm sticky feeling brought her hand up where neck met shoulder, the place Sesshoumaru had barely missed slicing her throat along with Naraku's arm. She had felt no pain but blood was seeping into her shirt.

_He had tried to save me right?_

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed from his spot on Kirara. " You need immediate medical attention." Little pearl sized tears started pouring out. "I should have protected you."

"I'm fine," She smiled, her moment to calm down gone, as she walking over to the fox. Mimicking her own mother Kagome wiped a tear away. "You had to protect Kirara. I had Inuyasha to look after me. And see only a scratch."

Hearing that Inuyasha felt ashamed. Until the smoke had cleared he had forgotten to look for her. He had been too preoccupied with Kikyo plus he had thought Sango or Miroku had been with her. If Kagome had died it would have been his fault.

"Let's help the others first." Once again in a cheerful mood Kagome began to take charge. It would do no good having everyone wallowing in self pity, it was written on all their faces, each was asking themselves who had been at Kagome's side? She had to be the one to set an example, show them that she was ok. They really where only scratches…thanks to him.

" Kirara and Shippo do a search and find anymore wounded. Miroku, Sango take my first aid kit and follow them. Inuyasha in the front pocket of my bag is some ointment for Kikyo's burns." He startled, still kicking himself over how he had handled the events. This was a catastrophe, he knew that she knew he had chosen Kikyo over her… that in doing so he had almost let Kagome die. How did you say sorry after doing something like that?

When Inuyasha looked at her his ears laid back knowing he had done something wrong. Kagome looked at the guilt ridden face of Inuyasha and silently forgave him. Outwardly she smiled to let him know she understood even if inside she was a mess of sorrow and agony.

Although it hurt to have been neglected, not just by one but all of them…it hurt more than all the gashes she had suffered that day.

But it's not there fault, she reminded herself. You can't help but protect the ones you love…and Inuyasha loves Kikyo, not me.

Everyone nodded and got to work undertaking her orders.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pressing the bridge of his nose Sesshoumaru tried to clear his head. So much was going on, people yelling, Naraku's stench burning his nostrils and the god damn arm was trying to swallow him.

This was all Inuyasha's fault. If he hadn't cut his arm off in the first place he'd not have had to find a replacement. Not to mention stupid girl had to be right...Somehow this was all her fault too. He mentally kicked himself for saving her. What the hell had he been thinking? Maybe she had bewitched him... That was the only suitable explanation on why he would save her sorry hide. -'No it's not' came the inner voice that never let him lie to himself.- Stupid voice...

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's tiny voice brought him back to the matter at hand.- Lost in his thoughts he had almost forgotten why he was there and in pain in the first place.-This was his punishment for abandoning and betraying Naraku on the battle field the other day. Thanks to his stupidity his little girl was trapped between two of Naraku's spindly legs.

In some ways Sesshoumaru deserved this. Not once had he ever reneged on a promise… Sure he might have found loop holes or worded things to suit his needs but never had he blatantly turned on a deal like that. And for what? A ningen he tolerated.

Still, even if he did go back on his word that was no need for Naraku to drag the little girl into this. The coward hanyou had fled and stolen Rin away from under Jakens nose.

To top it all off Naraku was trying to absorb him. Foolish though to think Sesshoumaru would just sit back and let him devour him, just because he had the girl. He'd kill himself and Rin before letting Naraku win…not that he planned to let it get to that, but he bet the other demon would never see that coming.

"I was hoping to use you a little longer but your display on the field has forced me to accelerate my plans." Naraku was displeased at the actions that had commenced on the field. Out of all the things you could have told him would happen Sesshoumaru saving the fake priestess would have never made the list. Now because of him Naraku's victory was lost. "You really disappoint me." To make his point he squeezed the little girl harder.

"You bore this Sesshoumaru." He just stood there the throbbing pain in his arm intensifying, letting an indifferent look wash across his face. The more pain he felt the more bored he tried to look, letting his thoughts wander so as to ignore the pain. A small amount of discomfort, he concluded, was acceptable to bare if it meant buying time before finding a way to get Rin back.

Naraku growled hating to be ignored. It was no fun torturing people if they did not respond. "Saving humans now?" Humans was spat out like the mere word salted his tongue.

What really angered Naraku the most was Sesshoumaru had been a demon he could look up too. Killing without compassion or prejudice. He had hated humanity with a passion eclipsing Naraku's own. What a wonderful addition he would have made to his ever growing body of demon parts. Now…he was a lap dog. Saving people left and right like their lives meant something to him. Parading his weakness around for everyone to see. It was almost enough to make Naraku reconsider adding him, afraid what ever soul Sesshoumaru seemed to have found might taint the rest of him.

With out thinking Sesshoumaru responded, "Only those under my care."

This caught Naraku's interest. "Since when is Kagome under your protection?"

To late Sesshoumaru caught his mistake. He had to act fast…In one stupid sentence he had revealed another weakness for his enemy to exploit.

_Cause let's face it, protecting humans is weak. Two? Worse. _Only honor meant everything to him and now he had forced himself to another human girl._ - _Deep down he heard the voice laughing in his head. 'Pretend all you want. You've had a soft spot for the girl for a while now.'- As much as he hated...loathed to admitt it, the voice had a point. If he had really wanted Kagome dead nothing would have stopped him. Hard as he had tried to deny it, ever since the night in the cave Sesshoumaru had wanted to protect Kagome the way she had him. If for no other reason to heal his wounded pride at having been saved by a mere girl. He had never had the chance though until that fight because Inuyasha had always been there. _I'm becoming more of a disgrace to the family than Inuyasha and my father combined…Claiming protection rights over humans helter-skelter._ He mentally slapped him self in the head.

It was a funny thing honor, Kagome had never been his to protect but by his own utterance he had bound her to him. Just another chain he'd have to drag behind him in shame. Now he would have to save her whether he liked it or not, even after he had vowed to never save her again -promise number two broken, he was on a roll-…Then a loop hole occurred to him…he had promised this would never happen again…and it wouldn't. Naraku would never torment her like he had or lay one filthy claw against her again as long as he was around.

Sesshoumaru started feeling a sense of pleasure working out these complications. With his cunning mind he had found a way to protect Kagome with little embarrassment to himself. Kagome was… dare he think it? An ally, so it was alright to save her. Saving ally's, unlike ningen, was respectable. Honor dictated he rescue an ally and who was he to go against what honor dictated? - He made sure he forgot the part where Naraku had been his ally too- Sure there was the issue of the mutt being honor bound to her also- rules stated she belonged to him-but…

Answering Naraku's earlier question, "When my half brother saved the dead one." Sesshoumaru had been allowed to take his place. Honor after all demanded it. He had found the loop hole and was now guilt free.

Naraku's lips thinned into a sordid smile as he watched the Western Lord mull over his question. Was the Great Lord of the West claiming the girl? If so that would make things far more interesting. Oh the fun he could have with this information…

Done with his conversation with Naraku Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Rin. He needed to focus on her now and protect her. His little girl was counting on him. Examining Rin he noted she seemed confused unable to follow the adults conversation but unscathed. "Rin, I need you to close your eye's." Little girls did not need to see what was going to happen next.

Smiling a toothless grin she nodded her understanding. Her face scrunched as she shut her eyes tight unafraid because she knew her Lord would save her.

Shooting pain ran up Sesshoumaru's left arm and he had to grab it to keep it from spreading. He'd never let it show but the process of devouring him was beginning to take its toll. After one step forward Sesshoumaru had to stop with his arm feeling like it was being shredded by piranhas. It was futile, he couldn't fight with Naraku controlling his arm. The throbbing and useless appendage would just get in the way. So he gathered his anger.

_The fool thought he could trick me, use my servants against me, steal my little girl_… Golden eyes bleed with red. He had known Kagome was right but had wanted to think he was cleverer than Naraku. That he would have stopped him before it had gone too far… But Naraku played dirty, asking far to much, something Sesshoumaru would never stoop too.

If this was the price, Naraku could have his damn arm back.

With that Sesshoumaru began to tug.

XXX

Sesshoumaru's phantom limb twitched remembering the feel of tearing flesh. That had not been a particularly pleasant sensation.

He mulled the events over. Although the relationship between them had changed that day, he was no longer the man with rights to her death but now with rights to her safety, that still wasn't how things had progressed so far that he'd let her brush his hair.

From the corner of his eye he watched Kagome. She had started to hum...what song he could not tell. Then a flickering of her eyes sent the memory rushing back.

XXX

A/N: I think Sesshoumaru has ADD...

Time line since their encounter in the cave.

Cave---Chapter 1 Kagome's Memory--- Chapter 2 Kagome's Memory--- Chapter 4 Sesshoumaru's memory--- Chapter 3 Kagome's memory---Chapter five Sesshoumaru's memory.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has put up with my craziness and the whole deleting and adding to the story. I hope you all enjoy the last memory. I think this chapter was the hardest one I wrote. Not counting the Spike and Buffy one I am currently also working on...

* * *

**We Keep Getting Stuck**

Author: I'm A Bunny

Rating: T

Part 1-Lost in our Memories

**

* * *

**

**10 months and 21 days after the cave**

Average, mundane, commonplace, uneventful, insipid, dull, dull, dull. There seemed to be a thousand words to describe the day but none of them conveyed the enormity of the blandness. It was not sunny nor dreary, cool nor hot, inspired nor depressing. The day just was and it made Sesshoumaru mad. Somehow the day had not recognized that something extraordinary was going to happen. It should have known and planned accordingly. Then maybe Sesshoumaru would not have been caught so off guard.

The start of the day was nothing special. Just a mild winter stretching towards it's end. It was warm for this time of season but a chilled breeze could still be felt passing by. After a night of cool rain the clouds had dissipated but left a heaviness in the air. It was the kind of day that just made you want to lounge around, maybe curl up by a fire, and neglect your responsibilities.

It was on this ordinary day Sesshoumaru had decided to go for a walk around a pitiful village his party had stopped near. The rustic little town would not have been his first choice of sleeping quarters but he had been traveling with his half brothers pack. -Not for any particular reason, they just all had been going towards the east when their paths crossed.- Weary of him Inuyasha and the rest of his friends had been readying for a fight when Kagome had jumped in the middle. A smile beaming from ear to ear she acted like she had not noticed the drawn swords. To the surprise -also outrage- of her friends Kagome asked if Sesshoumaru would like to join them.

Immediately Inuyasha's ears laid back and his hackles stood on end. If nothing else it had been a pleasure to frustrate his half-brother by accepting her offer.

Everything over the last few days had been going well. Sesshoumaru would walk in silence, maybe make a comment to piss Inuyasha off, then he'd retire to his own corner of the encampment listening to them chatter away. Sometimes but not often, Kagome would come and sit with him until her friends called her back into the fire light. This new arrangement of having to travel with the misfit group had not been as unpleasant as Sesshoumaru had first foreseen. In fact the humans seemed to have some use, like babysitting Rin.

To bad the humans had insisted on stopping at a village the other night ruining an otherwise agreeable journey. It seemed they had a dislike of sleeping out in the rain however the humans never seemed to realize the havoc being near so many people brought on the Inuyukai. For one thing smells of decay and bile hung around human villages, it polluted the air, causing excruciating headaches for Sesshoumaru. Then there was the noise they somehow seemed to make. It went beyond talking, to Sesshoumaru's ears it was like dragging flint across metal. Demons just were not meant to be near so many people. Yet they where unrelenting and Sesshoumaru had been forced to follow.

After making sure Jaken had fed Rin that morning Sesshoumaru went on his walk to expunge the rankness of the village from his person. As he walked along the well worn paths between brittle reeds and long dead grass he found a lightness had entered his step. Not because the day had become any less mundane, Sesshoumaru had just begun mulling over one of his favorite topics, himself. It was not often he got to just think, always going over some strategy or scheme in the works. He relished these fleeting moments of solitude, with no one to look after, where nothing was expected of him, no one around to judge him, allowing him to drop the imperious posture.

It felt normal.

Sure, Sesshoumaru really was a perfectionist, a little standoffish, even somewhat uptight,-In fact as he journeyed on his "relaxing" walk he still looked like someone had taped a wooden plank to his back.- and maybe he held on a little to tightly to the status quo; but that did not make him an emotionless tyrant, a killer of children, like some people painted him to be. Sesshoumaru in fact considered himself to be fair if not kind. Only others did not seem to see him that way. People always talked about the ones he killed forgetting the ones he spared. Or commented on his prickly demeanor instead of his gentle eyes; always focusing on the negative. No one knew he got up so early because he liked to see the sun rise. That he had felt bad on the tiniest of levels when the hanyou died. Or that sometimes his silence was due to the fact he was to shy to talk, unaware of how to interact.

Yet he could not let other people know that, information such as this could get him killed. Every demon and it's mother would think they could kill Sesshoumaru for these weaknesses; it was best if people held on to their picture... So he enjoyed his walks for it was the closest he came to feeling like himself. There was no one to please but him.

It was on this unexciting walk he came across Kagome ankle deep in mud. He would have missed her if it had not been for the soft curses under her breath and the snapping of dead reeds. Peering through the tall grass Sesshoumaru found himself...happy he had stumbled on her, breaking up the monogamy of the day.

Not wanting to appear like he had been spying on her he broke through the grass to stand at the edge of the mud hole where she could see him.

"What are you doing?"

"Wha- Oh it's just you." Gasping she placed a hand over her heart to steady the beat. Her other arm extended to give her balance. Kagome had not expected to see anyone outside the village. She calmed her nerves and flashed him a warm smile, a little chagrined at how she must look, bare foot and trudging in muck.

"There's a flower over there," she said pointing to an ugly red spiky tuff on the ground. " It only grows in marshes but it's said to help with curing poison."

"That's good to know since poisonous snakes live in these marshes also." The statement was said with all seriousness however Sesshoumaru really didn't know if there were snakes in these marshes. Riling Kagome up had quickly become one of his new favorite past times and he jumped at the opportunity when ever it arrived. When she was in the right mood she was a source of endless entertainment.

"What?" Her whole body went ridged trying to compress its self; eyes darting around the tall grass for any sign of movement.

"Don't worry I'm sure the area you are in is to dense for them to travel threw."

"Somehow that does not comfort me." Keeping her hands balled up by her chest she gingerly took a step forward.

Kagome had sloshed her way a few feet further when Sesshoumaru decided he was bored watching her trek in the mud. Pretending to pick dust off his shoulder in an exaggerated motion so she could see, he opted for his snobbish tone before saying, "This… seems filthy."

She stopped, mid step and Sesshoumaru could see the twitch in her shoulders. Through clenched teeth she responded to his needling with,"We can't all be as pristine as you Great Lord of the West." Using his title to show how annoyed she was Kagome slowly turned to face him. One eyebrow cocked she crossed her arms ready to take on his challange. "What kind of Inuyukai are you anyway? I'd think you'd relish the idea of playing in mud."

"True. It is hard to be as perfect as me." he said ignoring the last part. "Still you could try harder. I know I've accused you of wallowing in filth before but you need not have proved me right." It was meant to be a joke, but something in the way her whole face seemed to shadow told him he might have gotten it wrong.

Not to long ago, before he had started on this trip, he had been having a discussion with Jaken on how to communicate with humans, since Jaken spent all day with one. This odd choice of topic had started due to every few days since the incident with the demon slayers Sesshoumaru had made it a point to sneak away and check on Kagome. -This was another reason he had agreed to go with them. It was difficult protecting someone you could not be around.- A few instances had occurred here and there but nothing she or the mutt could not handle. Sometimes he'd watch them from a distance... Seeing Inuyasha with his friends around their fire at night…laughing, talking, Sesshoumaru felt left out. Not that he needed any of those things, it was just all he had was a little girl and cow tailing servant, even a great Lord such as himself needed interaction with adults now and than.

Of course the only person he was interested in talking to was Kagome… the others he could care less about. No one else seemed worth his effort to utter a syllable too however one of them always seemed to pop up every time he had found a moment alone with her. Which was rare anyway since Inuyasha seemed to have latched himself to her side. So Sesshoumaru was forced to listen from the side lines hoping maybe she'd walk away but she'd never leave the camaraderie around the fire light to long. Meaning Sesshoumaru would have to join them…If he was to be forced in their company Sesshoumaru wanted to at least know the proper way to speak with them. Nobles and peasants after all practically spoke a different language.

Jaken had informed him humans liked humor, it opened the discussion to further topics and broke the ice. But Sesshoumaru could tell from Kagome's reaction he had failed at his attempt. He made a mental note to give up on humor, it was proving far to difficult. He'd stick to the topic of weather.

"Wha-I never."

Outraged at being called dirty by him again, Kagome prepared to step forward, to challenge his accusations, when something brushed against her leg. Through the sludge she felt the slick surface of malleable skin, cold and clammy against her ankle. Flashes of imagined venomous fangs startle her and she jumped to get away. Only the mud is too thick and her feet stayed in place. With a thud Kagome fell face first sloshing up mud in her wake.

Slowly after a few beats Kagome sat back on her knee's. A bewildered glint in her eyes that said this embarrassing predicament had to have happened to someone else. Surely she was not the girl now covered in mud. Freeing her hands with a slurping motion she raised them to her face palms out then turned them in. They seemed like her hands…each finger moved when she commanded them too, but her hands had never looked so dark. Journeying down, the front side of her blouse was now stained a reddish brown. -It reminded her of a red tea she liked to drink when the weather was bad.- Thinking of how she'd have to spend all night cleaning her shirt and her mothers disapproving clicks of how she had ruined another uniform brought Kagome back.

Letting her hands fall back in the mud Kagome let out an exasperated groan. "Oh maaaan, I'll never get this clean out here." She spit over her shoulder to rid her mouth of muck.

Swiftly looking in the direction of Sesshoumaru she narrowed her eyes. She thought she had heard a laugh, but his frame and continence had not changed.

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. He was lucky, the girl had almost caught him laughing at her. The situation had been so ridiculously comical though he could not help but chuckle. Kagome had just sat there mud streaked across the side of her face, the hints of a pout crossing her lips... Even now it took all his control to keep his shoulders from shaking. She had made the day far more entertaining then he thought it could be.

In one fluid motion, far more graceful then he knew her to posses, Kagome stood up so she was at an angel to him. Out of frustration Kagome tried to shake her hands free of the offending muck but it was too thick and clung to her for dear life. Looking around for a dry patch of grass her motions started bordering on frantic. She needed something, anything to wipe her hands on. The oozing sensation between her fingers thoroughly disgusting her. Cringing when not a clean area could be found Kagome resorted to her last hope. Since her back was the only thing clean she wiped her hands on the top of her skirt. With the school uniform already ruined a little more dirt would never hurt.

At that moment Sesshoumaru found his attention's shifting. His shoulders had stopped shaking and the comical situation had changed…into something else. He could not quite pin point the transformation. Then he noticed he had started focusing on her instead of around her like he normally did. No longer was his vision filled with forest trees or swaying grass with glimpses of the girl... Kagome had come into the foreground ,blurring the world around her. Blinking to clear his sight Sesshoumaru saw the change; eyes rested where her hands were smoothing out the pleats in her flimsy skirt. Her ministrations leaving a streak of brown, creating an outline on the mounds of her posterior. Somehow the comical had become awkward in a matter of seconds.

"I mean really…" At the sound of her voice Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the ground.

Feeling a little sheepish at his actions Sesshoumaru shifted from one foot to the other. He had not meant to stare...He had been brought up better than to ogle women. A mental tap on the head from his conscious corrected him, reminding him he had tried to see her naked once. _That was different, he told himself. She had done the same…Kinda. _So why had he done it this time? _Obvious! It was her fault, any male in his position would have to stare at a half naked woman caressing her…back side._

Sesshoumaru let out a mental sigh of relief feeling a little better at his situation, for a moment he had thought…well he didn't know what he thought. What ever it was he was glad he had cleared up the confusion. He had not stared at Kagome, rather stared at the actions of a skimpily clad woman. That was forgivable.

Emotional crisis averted he decided to see if it was safe to look up. Slowly he lifted his head, first came the reeds on the embankment. _So far so good. _Followed by a stretch of mud, then there was her leg coming into view. The same ordinary leg he had seen every day only more dirty, marred with clumps of sludge...bent so the calf muscles contracted.- An unexceptional leg really, he told himself. It was a mystery as to why he continued to stare. He tried to look away but his eye's betrayed him refusing to let go of Kagome's image-. Long slender fingers began to invade the picture brushing against the thigh. Mesmerized by their creeping motions Sesshoumaru followed their progress as they slid against her skin skimming the grime off the top so it fell back from whence it came. A few times she did this, hands starting around the knee then making their way down, her nails leaving thin red scratches etched into her leg. Following the line of her leg's up Sesshoumaru noted Kagome was taller than he remembered. It seemed to take forever to reach the end where they disappeared under her skirt. Or perhaps it was because she was bending down, the skirt rising up, that now made her appear taller. Little by little he was running out of leg to follow until he could almost see the faintest hint off...

Sesshoumaru felt his spine go ridged as she stood up. Acting as if he was a child with a hand on a kushidango as his mother came in the room his eyes darted looking for a way out. He felt terrible staring, taking advantage of her trust,-For no doubt she thought it was safe to turn her back on him.- but try as he might he could not turn away. Deep down in the pit of his stomach it felt right, like this moment was meant for him to witness.

She twisted at the hips, her back arching slightly to assess the damage done. The weight of the mud caused her uniform to cling to her form; while her position pulled the blouse tighter across her chest, revealing the subtle slopes of her breast. The rise and fall of her chest just a flutter, delicate as butterfly wings. For a moment Sesshoumaru almost remembered what it felt like to feel her against him.

Out of frustration she pushed her hair behind her ear exposing a sun kissed neck speckled with burgundy mud. The dark tips of her fingers tenderly caressing the soft line of her neck. Then she growled.

"You just had to mention snakes didn't you? "

The magic was broken and she was just a muddy human girl again. Sesshoumaru scolded him self. There was nothing in the least exceptional about her. Kagome was filthy, a plebeian, beneath him in both power and station...yet so commonly beautiful. Why couldn't he look away?

Kagome kept her head down to preoccupied with the condition of her cloths to register being watched. She knew Sesshoumaru was there and able to see her but that was not something to be alarmed about. So she tried to shake the mud from her shirt, her actions now coming from desperation and a need to do something.

Then she stopped, hands still pulling at the ends of the blouse, it was a shift in auras she had felt. Normally she ignored this particular one because she had grown accustomed to feeling Sesshoumaru's presence around. However it had changed drastically in a matter of seconds. There was a heat to it and all his energy seemed to be focused in her direction... but that was ridicules. Slowly as if trying not to startle a wild animal she lifted her head. Through the hood of her bangs she saw he was looking at her. Not over her shoulder, or staring off into space but her. Kagome did not know what to make of it. She brushed her hair away and tried to confront his expression but when her eyes met his it felt like someone had sliced up her spine with a carving knife. For a moment she forgot how to breath.

Kagome had never seen this look from him before. She had seen hate, rage, boredom, even kindness and concern, but nothing like this. From the way she was treating his appearnace you would think he had grown three horns, yet it was still Sesshoumaru. His features had not changed, he still held the same stoic visage, it was just his eyes. Sesshoumaru's eye's burned molten gold and something in them tore at her heart. She would have taken a step back to escape his searing gaze but her feet where stuck.

That's when the day had gone sour for Sesshoumaru. When she had looked up at him and there eyes met he cursed the day.- In the back of his mind he thought he heard a gasp, whether his or hers or both he did not know.- All he could focus on was her and how irksome the day was. Kagome should have been haloed in light. The earth should have opened and swallowed him whole, or the day should have made the stars suddenly come out and rearrange them to form her name. Instead the day had insisted on remaining dull as if this moment was inconsequential. Like nothing had ever happened...

Sesshoumaru had looked at her a thousand times, she had stared him down countless others, but he had never noticed before...never seen her before. How could he have missed it?

That was the day her eye's turned blue.

When everything had gone too far, because that was the day Sesshoumaru finally registered Kagome as someone important too him. Someone worth remembering.

* * *

A/N: I tried to do for mud what water does for the shower/waterfall scene. I dunno why but I said to myself. Self, lets try and make mud sexy. Maybe next time I'll cover Sesshoumaru in mud... 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well this one took a while. I was fudging with it for about three weeks when I few days ago I finally realized what I wanted to do with the story. I may even have an ending people.

Anyway, I know it took a while but I think you all will enjoy this chapter. It maybe my favorite.

We Keep Getting Stuck

Sesshoumaru did not know why he let something so trivial bother him so much. So he had never noticed she had blue eyes. Why should he care what color some ningen eyes where? He was the great lord of the west, his time and attention needed to be focused on more important matters, such as defeating Naraku. That disgusting Hanyou hadn't had the courtesy to stay dead after their last encounter. Not to mention his attacks where becoming more frequent. Naraku's assaults where partly the reason why he was stuck with Kagome again. In less than a week Kagome's life had been threatened on three separate occasions. After interrogating the last would be assailant Sesshoumaru discovered Naraku had put a price on her head. Two shards of the shikon jewel for the body of the miko, condition unspecified... It was a rare occurrence but Sesshoumaru agreed with his half brother that she would be safer at home for the time being.

Before they had left Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten into another fight. -It gave Sesshoumaru joy to know he had been the cause.- To the annoyance of the mutt Kagome had insisted on Sesshoumaru being the one to take her home. Sesshoumaru would be lying if he said that decision had not stroked his ego in the tiniest of ways. After all the time's the hanyou had let her down Kagome still had the habit of relying on Inuyasha, asking for his feeble attempts at help when she was in trouble. It was just unconceivable to him how she would prefer Inuyasha over him. However this time she had picked this Sesshoumaru to protect her, demanding her friends stay behind.

Oh how Sesshoumaru wished he was the gloating type. It would have been so much fun to rub his brothers face in it, but that would have been callus and undignified. Still a whole lot of fun.

A playful smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He just had to be patient. Once Kagome was safe with her family Sesshoumaru would be free to hunt Naraku down and finish their fight. Then it would be safe for her to return. After that... well he did not like to think that far.

Yes, he had more important things to worry about... Sesshoumaru assumed the situation bothered him because he prided himself in being observant and it's not like blue eyes ran rampant across Japan. If he could miss something so obvious and unique who knew what else he had let slip by. Mistakes like that lost wars.

Checking over his shoulder to see how she was doing Sesshoumaru noted Kagome was off in her own mussing's unaware of the danger she was in. He and Inuyasha made sure she didn't know why they had ordered her back home. They came up with the excuse that she was appearing tired and may want to visit her family for a rest. Compliant and cheerfully she had agreed never once protesting like she normally did. Kagome had been hunting for the shards for over a week and was more than willing to see her family again.

Sesshoumaru both envied and hated her peaceful bliss. He wished he could just enjoy a day for once not worrying if some lowly demon was behind him ready to make a name for them selfs. Kagome never seemed to realize the real and immediate peril she was in; Always smiling, she faced the enemy with out a care.

Once he had seen her fawn over some useless horse demon that had broken it's leg. Ignoring any threats she went about trying to set it's injury. When she was done it stood and charged her, she just jumped out of the way and laughed. Sesshoumaru had been ready to kill the beast but Kagome had stayed his hand. She told Sesshoumaru later, after he finished his lecture on not having to help every living creature, the demon was probably scared. That it couldn't help it's nature. He had found the comment almost charming, if not foolish, that she should show such compassion.

With all the danger surrounding her Kagome always tried to find a way to comfort everyone else. On anyone besides her this characteristic would have annoyed Sesshoumaru, even warranted death, but on her it was endearing and appreciated. It was where the strength of her resolve -that one trait he decided he admired most about her- came from.

Straightening his back a little, Sesshoumaru felt the back of Kagome's hand brush across his arm. He had to admit her compassion sometimes worked to his advantage, although humiliating, this simple act of brushing his hair was a comfort. - A low groan, that sounded more like a growl, resonated in his throat.- Although it happened only twice before it was something shared privately between the two of them turning what had been intended as a kind gesture into something special.

Kagome was humming a tune to a song who's name she forgot. It was annoying having the song stuck in her head and this was the only way to purge it from her mind. Aside from starting up a conversation with Sesshoumaru but she knew better than to talk to him while brushing his hair. He could be such a grouch sometimes. Knowing him he'd probably give some haughty remark or comment on her lack of upbringing and manners. No...while engaged this activity it was best for the both of them to give him peace. Kagome's smile widened at the sperratic growls and snarls she caught under his breath. The noise said die but the relaxed posture in his shoulders said yes. The gods only knew what someone like Sesshoumaru thought about to make those sounds. She laughed, her thoughts now digging up all the possible scenarios. Then Kagome brought the brush down for the last time. With her index finger she began to wrap the last strand of hair she had been working on, then gave it a slight tug to signal she was done.

For a moment the two were content to sit in companionable silence. Both their heads bowed low pretending to ignore the other. Kagome's hands fidgeted with the ends of her skirt, tearing at the edge. She chided her self for staying to long as if she expected something to happen. Then Sesshoumaru felt her stand up behind him. He tucked his chin down towards his chest and fained boredom. The soft rustle of her skirt echoing in his ear. She was so close...Soon in a matter of five steps though Kagome would be back on her side of the little fire.

One step. It was best just to let her go...

Two steps. He could already see her leg from the corner of his eye.

Three steps. One more step and she'd be out of reach.

In the time it took to blink Sesshoumaru snatched Kagome's wrist from the air stopping her in mid step. He knew he should let her go but he couldn't bing him self to. So often he wished for alone time with her and over the last day,now that he had it, Sesshoumaru found himself mute. He just wished she understood he wasn't versed in expressing him self.

Kagome was getting antsy in his grasp worried by his abrupt halt. He'd have to say something soon and quick if he wanted her to stay. It was foolish enough to grab her but he'd look like an idiot if he just sat there.

"Miko I..." Sesshoumaru gave himself pause, in all his imagined conversations he hadn't really thought past that point. What could he tell her? He thought. That for a human she was tolerable. That she was not as disgusting or dirty as he once previously thought her to be. Even though her choice of wardrobe left something to be desired. Sesshoumaru felt these comments would not be taken in the respectful and complementary manner he intended them. Yet it was the truth. Or he could just lie and threaten her life. Threatening would at least get him out of this...

Luckily Kagome saved him from having to finish his thought by interrupting with a response of her own.

"Whats my name?" Kagome's tone had a light hearted lilt to it but she was serious about the response. She had told him a thousand times to address her by name; it was turning into a pet peeve. Even calling her by her last name would be an improvement to the situation. Kagome found it insulting and just a tad uncomfortable, to always be called Miko or girl, the same way some one would identify a vase or chair, like she was an object. It seemed as if they went though this tiresome argument everyday. Once Sesshoumaru ignored her for a day to avoid the issue. However she wasn't going to let him dismiss her request now. Something about the bad weather emboldened her -or maybe she was just going stir crazy. Bad weather and tight quarters could do that to you- Kagome was going to demand, no matter what the consequences, that Sesshoumaru call her by her name.

"Hn."

Kagome narrowed her eyes while the vein near her temple twitched. That was his response? Not even an actual word but a noise."Say it Sesshoumaru." This time her tone was harder, more of a scold.

"How many times do I have to go over this with you." Sesshoumaru kept his head bowed and voice steady. This was not the time to start a fight. He was really trying to be amiable but Kagome's moods where a mystery to him. Why had her temper flared up so suddenly? Sometimes he thought she liked fighting with him a bit to much. "It is improper to call you by your name."

Now Sesshoumaru could have stopped there. It was a perfectly good place to end the conversation. His statement had been simple, to the point but most importantly forgivable. This would have avoided the fall out to come but he had to keep going."You are not family or a significant person in my life to warrant such a familiarity."

Not significant...In one sentence he had told Kagome all she needed to know about their relationship and it crushed her. Flexing and clenching her fist she tried to count to ten but the bad weather had frayed her tolerance. She had been patient, putting up with a lot of his posturing, hoping Sesshoumaru would come around. Maybe see her as something more...His generosity towards her had even led Kagome to believe they could become friends but he didn't even registrar her on his radar. In his mind she wasn't good enough to give a name too. Just some worthless ningen. Or so she thought.

"I'm beginning to have it up to here with you and your impossible rules." Taking a page from Sesshoumaru Kagome let her words come out slow and cold. "Yesterday you had me walk three feet behind you because according to you it was improper for us to travel so close together. It gives the wrong impression. Did you ever think how it made me feel?" She swept her leg in an arch and kicked him in the thigh to add emphasis. Now she was just being petty and she knew it. Sesshoumaru was only trying to act in her best interest, but his hang ups on social acceptance just made her so mad she could spit. Kagome just wished he'd get over it. "Well I don't care!"

"Did you just kick me?"

Ignoring him she continued to vent her frustrations. "What are you so afraid of? No ones watching you 24/7 Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave her wrist a slight tug, to remind her who she was speaking to, causing Kagome to stumble forward. "Someones always watching Priestess." He growled from beneath layers of his hair. The girl was being ridiculous now.

"May I remind you," Kagome leaned a little forward so they were now face to face. She wasn't about to let Sesshoumaru think she was intimidated by him. "You volunteered to walk me home. If my being near you is so improper you should have stayed home." With that said Kagome tried yanking her arm away to no avail. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible but Sesshoumaru wasn't about to let go. The only thing she managed to do, after a few tugs, was pull a muscle. Which made her even more mad because even if Sesshoumaru held her wrist in the lightest of grasps he was still too strong. Kagome did not like to feel helpless.

After huffing her annoyance Kagome stopped trying to pull away. "If you would like to talk to me use my name. Or else I'll give you a worse nickname than fluffy."

That had done it. No sooner did she finish her sentence Sesshoumaru released her as if he realized he had been touching something vile. What ever the girls problem was she could work it out alone. In a blur of white fabric he was standing at her side, his eyes fixed on the open door leading to the outside. Suddenly the rundown shack they had been sharing no longer had it's cozy feel. The room seemed cramped and he needed to stretch.

"Vile creature."

Kagome really knew how to kill a moment.

Stalking outside Sesshoumaru took guard beyond the light of the fire, sheltered by the ramshackle awning that protected the entrance. He squatted on the ground and began to violently rip up blades of grass at his feet. Letting some poison seep out Sesshoumaru allowed a wicked smile to cross his lips as he took his anger out on the defenseless flora. The girl knew how to provoke him like no one else, testing the limits of his patience. Letting out a frustrated sigh Sesshoumaru tried to regain his composure. Although he was mad at her it was not enough to stray too far.

"Stupid...jerky...dog yukai." Kagome made it to one end of the little hut then turned sharply on her heels. His words still sting forcing her to push back tears. She was not going to cry over someone like him.

Plip plip

Kagome's back went ridged at the sound of the intruding rain. Where ever that leak was...she vowed to find it and destroy it.

"Get a hold of your self Kagome...you're going crazy." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep calming breath. All she had wanted was a day alone with Sesshoumaru. A little friendly bonding time to get to know him better since he only seemed talkative when no one else was around. Rather she had been unfair to Sesshoumaru. What had started more as a fight to pass the time had turned horribly wrong. Really all he had done was show her the proper respect by calling her miko. So what? Inuyasha had called her worse.

Sure in a round about kind of way Sesshoumaru had confirmed she meant nothing to him but that did not warrant her sudden crazy out burst... It still hurt though. That was two guys now in her short teenage life she had felt something for only to have it tossed back in her face. She felt like such a fool. To dedicate so much time to a person and have them barely acknowledge your existence and to put up with it.

Didn't Sesshoumaru realize what she had sacrificed to just be near him? Her friends all wanted him dead, even demanding that she commit the act. She was the only thing standing between the two factions and an all out brawl. Allegiances being questioned and tested everyday. It gave her a headach just thinking about it. Not to mention her relationship would never be the same with Inuyasha because of him. Every day Sesshoumaru traveled with them she could feel Inuyasha pulling away. Even her life was in greater danger now, which she willing accepted, due to him. Naraku was now hunting her down like a common criminal thinking he could get to Sesshoumaru through her.

Idiot, his plan would backfire since Sesshoumaru probably hated her. Next time Naraku should make sure the person he was trying to kill would be missed.

Kagome placed a cool hand against her throbbing head. It was best she was going home. Maybe she'd just stay this time. A sudden chill in the air hit the back of her legs and caused her to shake. With Sesshoumaru in the room she hadn't noticed how cold it was.

Who was she kidding fate would never just let her stay in her own time. Inuyasha would drag her back kicking and screaming, but that didn't mean she had to wait for Sesshoumaru to take her home. She was tired of waiting... Kagome concluded she'd be doing him a favor going the rest of the way alone.

Not stopping she grabbed her bag on the way out and marched through the door. She went right by Sesshoumaru hunched on the ground and into the rain. Never bothering to look back or say goodbye.

Startled by her sudden presence then departure Sesshoumaru shot up from his spot. He waited a few moments in disbelief watching the receding back of Kagome move off in the direction of the woods. Her actions made no sense to him. He blinked a few times until his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. Kagome was leaving with out him.

It only took a few long strides for him to catch up to her. Why the girl thought she could out walk him he'd never know. Once by her side Sesshoumaru evened his pace and waited a few steps before saying, "What, may I ask, do you think your doing?"

Kagome shouldered her backpack with a twitch of her shoulders and stuck a stubborn chin in the air."No you may not ask." In a futile effort she picked up speed which Sesshoumaru easily followed.

"Get back to the shelter." He grumbled. Sesshoumaru thought Kagome was doing this for attention; to his vexation she just kept on heading for the tree's.

"No, I'm going home."

"Not in this weather." To confirm his point a bolt of lighting flared in the night sky followed by the crackling of thunder. In the not to far off distance you heard the sound of a tree falling. This was dangerous weather even for a great yukai such as him self. Although he didn't have to worry about the elements the dismal weather conditions altered his senses and made it harder for him to identify his enemies. His ability to protect her would be diminished if she continued with her plan.

"If you're going to be a grouch all day I'd rather take my chances in the rain."

"You'll just end up sick."

"I don't care."

Well he cared. He'd be damned if he'd let the irksome girl go off alone to be killed. He was here to protect her and it was about time she respected that. "Get back inside now!" He barked at her back. The force and vehemence behind his words caused Kagome to jump. He had never yelled at her like that before.

Immediately after seeing the scared reaction Sesshoumaru regretted his tone. He forgot how scary he could be. Sesshoumaru rubbed two fingers against his forehead willing the tension to leave his body. What could he do now? She seemed so intent on leaving him. His eyes softened as Kagome took another step forward. She was crazy but brave to go against his orders.

In a deft move he reached for her arm near the elbow and spun her around. The force caused Kagome to collide with Sesshoumaru's right side. For a second she felt the heat of his chest against her cheek then his arm came around to rest firmly on her rear. Kagome gasped from shock at the intimate contact but soon found that to be replaced by outrage. Sesshoumaru had lifted her over his shoulder again and was carrying her back.

"Let me down!"

She started pounding his back with her fist and kicked and wiggled in his arm. Kagome might not be strong enough but she was not going willingly.

Exasperated Sesshoumaru got a few steps until he decided to put her down before she hurt herself. Placing Kagome on the ground so she was facing him, he held her struggling body in place with his one hand positioned where her throat met her shoulder. Holding a steady gaze while her cobalt eyes flared in fury, he was done fighting with her.

Giving her a few seconds to calm down Sesshoumaru began to caress the base of Kagome's throat in soothing circles with his thumb. He would wait all night in the rain for her to come to her senses.

Immediately Kagome stopped struggling and began looking around franticly trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why do you insist on infuriating this Sesshoumaru?" He asked when he realized she had calmed down.

"I don't mean too..." Kagome's voice was breathy and low. She had to swallow hard to keep her voice from shaking

"I've upset you."

A quick nod confirmed his suspicion.

"How?" What ever it was he planned to end it tonight.

"You think I'm worthless." Kagome didn't hesitate in her response. She had kept the pain of that knowledge bottled up for so long; it was such a relief to finally be able to say it out load.

"I – How?" Sesshoumaru hadn't expected that.She was anything but worthless, which she proved time and time again. What could posses her to think he felt like that? Suddenly a flash of forgotten memory crossed Sesshoumaru's mind. In the cave he had called her worthless. He had never fathomed though she would take his words to heart as she had...

"Why did you agree to come" Kagome turned her head from his and clenched her fist at her side. The rain was to heavy to tell if she was crying but Sesshoumaru could smell the faint scent of salt on her cheeks. "You could have just let Inuyasha walk me home."

Releasing Kagome knowing she wouldn't try to leave again Sesshoumaru placed a firm hand under her chin."Look at me...Look at me Kagome." His voice was gentle but urgent.

At the sound of her name she defiantly lifted her head back up. The conviction in her eyes warming his heart.

"If I thought you were worthless I would have left you to die along time ago."

Now it was Kagome's turn to be surprised by his words. She had expected a reprimand or an agreement to her statement. Instead Sesshoumaru had flipped everything around. How was she to interpret that?

She searched his face for any sign of deception but true to his nature his features never changed. Yet then again they never had. Sesshoumaru kept the same distant stony look whether he was lying, happy, sad or killing. A person not knowing any better would say Sesshoumaru was vacant of emotion. Kagome however knew where to look. If you were brave enough to catch his gaze you'd see Sesshoumaru held all his emotions in his eyes. So fearful of what she might find Kagome locked eyes with him; every time she did she discovered something new from them. Today was no exception, Kagome saw a tenderness and an urgency to be understood, leaving her feeling drained inside. She really could be an idiot. His feelings for her had always been there, he just couldn't say it...

Gladly her life was in his hands...He had saved her all those times, not from any sense of duty but because he cared. And Sesshoumaru didn't care about anything.

Stupid, stupid Kagome, All this time and you never realized.

Sesshoumaru hadn't asked if she comprehended the meaning behind his words but Kagome nodded anyway.

"Now that I answered your question..." He tilted his head to the side giving his features an inquiring appearance.

She was staring at him intently now the soft rise and fall of her chest coming a bit quicker, her heart fluttering in her throat at the new revelations. Wanting to take all of him in, to burn this moment in her mind, Kagome finally registered they were both standing in the rain completely drenched from the down pour. Still covered she could see the outline of his chest starting to etch it's way through the thick material. Her fingers itched at the memory of how he had felt beneath her hands. Kagome decided Sesshoumaru looked nice wet. The bastard really was perfect.

Although looking at him Sesshoumaru realized Kagome hadn't heard a word he said. She was lost in her own thoughts.

Strands of damp hair clung to his neck and cheek. Making a labyrinth of spun platinum across his waned skin. Little droplets of water clinging here and there reminiscent of pearls. Kagome knew he was trying to say something but his words whispered in her mind. They weren't shouting like his eye's. Deftly they flicked across her body causing a tightness to swell against her stomach. Her head swam at the thought of him.

How could she be expected to pay attention when she was swimming in molten pools of gold? Kagome feared she would drown in the sultriness of them. To think she had almost ruined this moment but a few minutes ago.

At the edge of her vision Kagome marveled at the boldness of a foreign hand reaching out to touch him. -It was hers of course but she didn't remember telling it to do that.- Slowly her arm extended, betraying her fears, as a shaking limb trembled in the air. She wanted to touch him, to commit every sharp yielding line of his body to memory, but she was so scared. What if she had misinterpreted his words and he rejected her?

Sesshoumaru noted her movements and willed himself immovable. This was a volatile moment. Kagome needed to be treated as a wild animal, one sudden move and he'd scare her away.

He held his breath when he felt the feathered tips of her fingers touch his cheek and prayed nothing would suddenly end this moment. Just to make sure he listened for any stirring in the forest that would indicate an intruder. Sesshoumaru half expected Inuyasha to come bursting through the underbrush spewing a sea of his trademark foul language. To frequently it seemed they where being disturbed even during their most casual of encounters. Rin would want to play, Kagome's friends needed help or someone would try to kill them. - He had almost brought Jaken and Rin with him...Sesshoumaru thanked what ever god had given him the foresight to send them away for a day.-Yet after a few seconds his fears of being interrupted began to abate when he realized none of that would happen this time. They were finally utterly and completely alone and no one was going to ruin it.

Slowly Kagome began to pick the plastered strands of hair from his jaw line. His skin was so soft she noted. Then she traced one nail down his sharp cheek bone catching the last offending hair and pulled it back to join the rest. Her hand hesitated a moment a breath away from his maroon stripe.

Did she dare?

Sesshoumaru seeing her apprehension decided to chance shifting and leaned his head over to make contact with her fingers. Just as he had thought the movement startled her and Kagome readied to pull away but Sesshoumaru was faster. The miko wasn't about to get away from him this time. With his hand over hers he guided her back to let her palm rest across his markings.

At first Kagome was stiff, startled by his sudden movement but began to relax when she realized his swiftness had not been in anger. A heated blush warmed her cheeks and stormy down cast eyes stared at him beneath long lashes. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to better rest his cheek in her hand then placed his lips beside her wrist. He wanted her to know it was ok.

Now that he had her attention he asked the question she had ignored.

"Why did you agree to let this Sesshoumaru come? You didn't have to order Inuyasha to stay behind."

The faintest of smiles brushed across Kagome's lips before she parted her mouth to respond.

However Kagome's answer would not be heard that day. Just as she gathered the air necessary to respond she felt a force hit her stomach and knock the wind back out. She had no time to recover before two wiry disembodied arms extended from the shadows of the forest and wrapped themselves around her waist. Sesshoumaru felt her nails dig into his palm until suddenly the darkness swallowed her terrified figure. In a matter of seconds, to fast for him to react, Kagome had been ripped from his hold. The image of her desperately reaching for him causing his stomach to turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**We Keep Getting Stuck**

Part 2: History Repeats

* * *

Twigs caught and snapped against her cheek as Kagome went sailing by. She hadn't screamed, not from a lack of fear, or because she wanted to appear brave in Sesshoumaru's eyes, she just didn't seem to have the capacity too. As if something were stealing her breath away. Every time she gulped for air an unknown force dragged it back out leaving her with just enough to stay conscious. So to keep from passing out Kagome would have to be content to observe her current predicament and find some other way to liberate herself that did not involve shouting her outrage or physical exertion.

Unfortunately that did not leave her with many options to escape.

Resolving to make the best of her situation she settled down and began taking her surrounding's in. All around Kagome felt the presence of spiritual beings. It made her senses tingle where they touched her yet there was nothing demonic in its aura. The grimy hands she felt gripping her but could not see belonged to something older with a neutrality to its aura.

Kagome huffed in anger. Neutral or not that did not stop them from grabbing her before…before what? It looked like he had been about to kiss her…now she'd never know the intent of his actions thanks to these fiends.

There had to be some way out of this she miserably thought as her lungs began to burn. Taking better notice she observed the scenery was off…but why?

From her current position strung across the night time sky Kagome determined she was upside down looking at the forest floor. The ground did not appear to be too far away, just far enough if she took a tumble now she was sure to break something significant, but not die. The not dyeing was the important part she concluded.

The young miko was contemplating how bad a broken leg would really be when she felt the familiar jolt of someone jumping and the ground pulled further away. It was bad enough all the blood in her body was currently rushing to her head causing waves of dizziness but to compound the sensation with the added effect of flight Kagome knew she was going to lose her lunch. On cue her stomach flipped, never having gotten over the last time she had been tossed around by Sesshoumaru.

At least now I won't feel bad if I retch, she maliciously thought as the landing jostled her body. It would serve them right, grabbing her like they had. What was it about her that made demons think they could just fling her around like a rag doll?

A sharp turn had Kagome throwing her arms over her head as she was carelessly slammed into a tree. When the ringing in her ears ended the forest echoed with the disembodied clicks and chatters of her kidnappers. Something had them spooked...Or should she say someone? Hope clutched at her heart at the possibility of being rescued. They knew they couldn't stand up to Sesshoumaru and he had them running scared.

Except as the seconds ticked by and Kagome started to panic. Sesshoumaru should have been there by now...

Whatever had her, they were fast. The trees and ground a blur against her vision.

She struggled in a feeble attempt at contorting her body to get a better look at what was behind them. Part of her anticipated to catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru right on their tails only she couldn't get her body to bend in the proper way. When that failed she twisted to see what was ahead and immediately regretted the choice when she saw where they were taking her too.

"Oh gods..." she pleaded to the sky. "Let him get here fast."

* * *

In front of Sesshoumaru was the dismal void the arms had appeared from. An abyss in the forest hidden by shadows, concealed from his sharp eyes in the dead of night. A pathetic trick really, one he should have seen through. However there was no time for regrets, that was where the miko had gone and that was where he had to follow. In the time it took for a rain drop to fall Sesshoumaru took to the air after the receding form of Kagome.

At first his senses failed him in the portal, all around him everything went pitch black. Sesshoumaru couldn't see, couldn't hear, he couldn't even feel the rain fall. Nonetheless he pressed on through the void where she had vanished knowing on the other end was where he'd find her. Whatever took her was weak, relying on tricks, rather than their own power to face him. He would not be disgraced by losing something in his possession. That was a trait reserved for the mutt not him.

Inuyasha warned him that if Kagome did not make it home without a scratch on her he'd kill him... Although at the time Sesshoumaru laughed -mentally- at the absurd idea of not being able to take care of a human girl, here he was chasing after her. Giving the mangy mutt something to lord over him if he ever found out. As strong as he was, as fierce as he was, he could not hold on to a human girl.

Against his palm Sesshoumaru could still feel the gentle tingle of where her nails had scrapped against his skin in a desperate attempt to hold on. He dug the sharp ends of his claws into his right palm to erase the sensation. Now was not the time for regrets.

When he got her back, if he hadn't already done so, he'd show these vermin that called themselves yukia the penalty for stealing his property. At that thought Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched at the imprinted feel of claws ripping through flesh.

As if breaking under the force of his anger the portal gave way releasing the Taiyukai on the world. The first sensation to register against his senses was the rain, followed by the low and distant rumble of thunder. Blinking back the light that stung his eyes he began looking around and noted he was only a short distance from the shelter. Now he just had to figure out what direction they had gone.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, but found nothing. All he got for his efforts was a nose full of water. He was a good tracker but to his shame even he could be bested by the weather like a common dog. Too much time had passed and the heavy rains had already washed her scent away.

That left his last option. If he couldn't smell her then maybe he'd hear her. Cocking his head to the side Sesshoumaru's ear twitched as he attentively listened for any call or scream that normally followed the miko's abductions.

Again nothing, not a single syllable uttered in her voice. Why wasn't she screaming? A thousand reasons seemed to rush into his mind. She was unconscious, she was gagged, she was too far gone... she was...At the back of his thoughts Sesshoumaru heard the demon he had tortured a few days ago, 'condition unspecified'. For a second, only a second, his heart sank. He wasn't strong enough to save her, the knowledge closed in on him like a tidal wave and he almost felt despair... No...He'd not falter under these images. It did Kagome, who he knew was fine and ALIVE, no good if he allowed such unproductive thoughts to consume him.

Just when he was about to randomly pick a direction a noise on the breeze had Sesshoumaru straining to listen. A word...but not a word. So quite it was more of a sigh. It came from his left. No time to question his judgment he ran in the direction the sigh had come from. Yet he knew he was right, the sound came from her kidnappers. For the sigh had sounded like Naraku's name.

As he ran in the direction he had heard the noise the wind began to pick up and howl. It whistled between the leaves and moaned against the trees. Carried on the wind Sesshoumaru began to understand who it was he was chasing and why they were so irritably fast. These creatures had no voice, using the air around them they created chirps and groans to create a make shift language.

Wind kami, once the protectors of this forest. Now reduced to stealing a human girl.

Sesshoumaru picked up speed. He had lost so much time. Darting in and out of trees, trying to avoid low branches he strained to see what was up ahead. Refusing to blink in case he missed something as the rain stung his eyes. Then as he rounded another thick trunk a flash of white quickly disappeared behind another. That stupid white shirt of hers now acting like a beacon in the night.

Although outside the Western Lord was able to keep the appearance of an aloof aristocrat, inwardly he felt his heart clenching. Kagome was so near, if it wasn't for the rain he could have smelled her. The gap between them was closing; it was only a matter of moments before he caught up to them.

So preoccupied with the item ahead Sesshoumaru missed the talons darting out to snag his sleeve. The assault was meant to rip flesh from bone but as the attacker tore through the heavy damp cloth he realized to late there was nothing to tear.

Sesshoumaru whirled around with his free right arm and captured the invisible creature by the throat.

"Show yourself!" The terrifying yukai demanded as he repeatedly bashed the creature's skull against the trunk of a tree. It collided with such force chunks of bark began to splinter off.

Unable to hold on to the barriers that enabled it's species to turn invisible through the haze of blinding pain the wind spirit relented and took a discernible form. He thrashed and clawed between Sesshoumaru's fingers howling its protest at being caught only to be met by a cruel snarl.

Indifferent the Lord of the West took in the pathetic creature writhing in its grasp. He was disgusted such an incompetent being could steal something from right in front of him. This species had no upper body strength, were gangly in stature, with angular faces and dead pan eyes. Their bodies weak not having been made to fight, only to carry them away quickly on the currents of the wind.

"The girl..." Sesshoumaru's voice became a low grumble. He held on firmly to the wind spirit who was trying to evaporate and merge with the mist. A quick shot of poison ended the futile struggle.

"I will sever your head from your body if you force me to wait any longer for your reply."

"The girl's blood will save the forest." The wind spirit chirped and moaned struggling with the claws at its throat.

"Dark clouds choking my people will end with her. Lord Naraku has promised."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red at the mention of Naraku's name. That filthy hanyou would not live another week. "You put your faith in the wrong Lord." He snarled digging further into the spirits neck. His nails elongating like needles to inject the poison into the blood stream

The rippling flesh of the wind kami began to bubble and burst with the acid coming from Sesshoumaru's claws. It screeched and thrashed with agony but the yukai was unmoved by its pain. He held on savoring the moment until the creature fizzled away.

All around the Western Lord the forest suddenly burst into a chorus of screams from the remaining clan. It seemed Kagome's kidnappers were not pleased that one of their own had fallen.

"Stupid fools," he spit out. Their incessant chatter would lead him right to them. Quickly Sesshoumaru was off again following the distressed calls of the spirits.

* * *

A/N : Thank you to all those that reviewed and who continue to read my little story. To those of you who owe me a cookie you know who you are.

I wrote this section fast...the gods only know how bad it is.

Also I am looking for people to beta my stories. Any volunteers? Know where I can find some editors?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah, I have no real excuses. I just stopped. I did not like where this was going and thought to myself…I think this is a bad story. So I stopped. I was looking at this chapter the other day though and realized, I have to finish it. Bad or good, I started this and I want to complete it. So I'm working on it.

It's short beace it was meant to be part of the last chapter. This was hard to write. It just ...Blah

* * *

We Keep Getting Stuck 

Part 2: History Repeats

Blessedly the rain was slowing into a fine mist making way for the remainder of the night. Storm clouds parted revealing glimpses of the waning moon through the canopy of leaves. Carried on the wind Sesshoumaru smelled the damp scent of earth. Slowly the world was coming back into focus for him.

The only down side he could see in the current change of weather was that the cleansing rain had washed all traces of Kagome from the earth. All that was left for him to follow was the call of the wind kami. And what he heard did not please him.

Whispers and howls on the wind told him something ELSE had snatched her. Those incompetent, sorry excuses for kami had lost their hostage! This was no doubt becoming the worst night of Sesshoumaru's life. That damnable girl had been kidnapped twice while under his protection. The normally composed youkai seethed and aloud a rather wild snarl to pass his lips. How did the mutt only manage to lose her every few weeks he thought? If Sesshoumaru was all great and powerful like he claimed to be, why could he not protect a human girl for more than a day? Shaking off any doubts he decided it did not matter, he'd deal with the new threat. Wind kami, water dragons, Naraku…none of them were relevant. He was ready for them all and the girl was as good as his. What was important was he was almost there.

Straight ahead… The trees began to thin and the dense under growth started to disperse. Suddenly the youkai found himself skidding to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Swiftly Sesshoumaru looked around trying to discern which way they would have taken her. This part of the forest he concluded let out onto a bluff, to go either to the left or the right meant taking a nasty fall. And no one had passed him in the woods. Frantically his sharp eyes swept down catching a glimpse of movement. A small white dot seemed to be struggling on the embankment of a river.

Nimbly the Lord of the West jumped off the ledge and began running down the slope. By the time he was halfway down he could discern Kagome's figure more clearly against the rocks. Her face was scrunched up as she barred her teeth like a feral animal trying to muster the strength to break free. Half her body was submerged in the water as she clawed at the earth. The rocks were too loose to act as good leverage and she was losing ground. Sesshoumaru realized the miko had not seen him when a look of fear and hopelessness washed over her face. Kagome thought she was lost, that he had not made it in time. A sudden tightness clenched at his chest at the thought that he had failed her. Then it was too late.

Before Sesshoumaru hit the bottom he lost sight of her once again. The great lord watched dazed as Kagome desperately took a deep breath before her head went under.

Bewildered the youkia's pace slowed as his eyes shifted from one end of the embankment to the other. Until he was finally standing at the river's edge. The moment was surreal in Sesshoumaru's mind and he had to blink to clear his thoughts. Yet one thought rang loud and pure. The troublesome girl was gone again…now drowning in a river.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Kagome was _drowning_ in a river. There was still time to save her. He pulled the swords resting at his waist from the belt and let them fall to the ground. Quickly he tore the pelt from his shoulder, and then shrugged the heavy armor off. All the cumbersome clothing would just weigh him down.

He started to untie his belt when a sensation, much like a jolt of lightning, hit his senses. Looking up Sesshoumaru saw the river begin to boil. Rising to the surface of the turbulent water shown a soft pink light.

* * *

Kagome's hand was the first thing to pop out followed by her head. She choked on the icy waters trying to fill her burning lungs. When she looked over at the embankment and caught sight of Sesshoumaru standing on the shore, his haori hanging off his shoulders, a sad but hopeful smile parted her lips. Her heart no longer fluttered in fear but with joy at the knowledge he had finally caught up and she'd be safe if she could just get to her protectors side. 

As Kagome took the first stroke on her way to the river's edge an inky black tendril wrapped across her mouth. The young girl thrashed and bit but the ink held on tighter. She went under for a second time.

No more time to hesitate Sesshoumaru dove in. The water was cloudy but his sharp eyes saw the unnatural white that identified her up ahead. He swore to never complain about her stupid outfit again. In fact he'd insist from now on everything she wear be white. The Lord of the West swam faster until he caught up to the girl just ahead.

Kagome squinted in the murky water trying to spot Sesshoumaru but all she saw was rocks and weeds as they hit her in the face. She had been so close. Never could she remember a time she had been more relieved than when seeing him on the shore. Standing there poised to jump in that frustrating youkai had been a blessing on this horrible night. Although only the slightest of alterations worry had been written all over his face and hope. That expression had been for her, he had come for her.

Angry that yet another creature had pulled her away from him Kagome lashed and kicked trying to get her leg untangled from whatever was pulling her down.

Realizing her struggle was only causing her to lose oxygen faster she looked up one last time to spot him. The miko smiled, she saw him just a few meters away, soon she could reach out and touch him. Then she frowned scrunching her face in confusion. Sesshoumaru's eye site was better than hers, he should have seen her by now but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he seemed to be looking past her. As if she wasn't there at all. Slowly, curious as to what caught his attention Kagome began to follow his gaze over her shoulder.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around, whatever you do don't turn around_, Sesshoumaru tried to will the girl with the power of his mind. The last thing he needed was Kagome to panic and drink half the river. To late Sesshoumaru realized she was following his gaze.

Up ahead Sesshoumaru saw the creature holding her. A water demon who's species was prone to feeding off the corpses of those drowned in their domain. All in all the creature was not overly threatening, its gluttonous way giving it a bulbous shape, a true bottom feeder. It was more sickening to look at than anything. With its pitch painted body it morphed and oozed against the currents with no real shape except for razor sharp teeth protruding from a slit it called a mouth.

Squinting Kagome peered into the hazy water trying to see what Sesshoumaru saw. What greeted her was darkness, that is until the teeth began to gnash. Fine razor points glinted against the void and Kagome could not help noticing that was the destination she was being pulled to. So terrified of being eaten alive by the creature Kagome opened her mouth to scream merely to have cold river water coat her tongue.

A flash of iridescent green cord zinged by her cheek. Kagome felt a slight sting against her thigh but the pressure around her leg relaxed. Finally the miko felt herself floating in the water. Wisps of silver drifted against her vision than vanished. She extended her hand in an attempt to swim for the surface but the young girls arm felt like lead and fell to her side. Her mind was telling her to relax, to take a deep breath and extinguish the fires in her lungs. Kagome was beginning to think her mind had the right idea before the water faded against her vision.

Sesshoumaru jabbed at the blob his claws digging into its squishy flesh. Like mixing water and oil it separated then reformed just outside his grasp. With the speed of a fish it darted away into the shadows. The great Taiyoukai was furious at having lost its prey. Part of him wanted to go after it, to finish the task but the miko came first. He'd have to put his injured pride aside and rescue the girl.

Looking around for Kagome's body he found it sinking to the river bed. No time to be gentle he grabbed her wrist and kicked to the surface. Pulling her against his chest the two broke through the waves, Sesshoumaru taking long deep inhales while filling his lungs.

With only one arm available to him he was forced to kick his way against the current until he felt the rocks of the shore scrap against his feet allowing him to stand. Once out of the water he instinctively placed his sensitive ear against her chest to find a faint heart beat. Sesshoumaru found himself thanking whatever gods allowed for this small grace and gently placed her on the ground. He was in a hurry and needed to get her to a shelter as fast as he could.

Above him the wind demons that had stolen Kagome barked and clicked their annoyance at having their bounty taken away. The Lord of the West easily ignored them while gathering his meager belongings. Everything but the breast plate that would take too much time.

Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome up in his arm and held her to his chest. Her head lay limp against his shoulder and she seemed small curled up in the curve of his arm. Then movement in the shadows to his right alerted him to danger as one of the Wind Kami was about to make a desperate grab. Although one look from the exhausted, malevolent youkai was all it took to keep the other creature frozen in fear. A low threatening growl reverberated against Sesshoumaru's chest, then like a flash in a pan he was gone already deep in the forest.

The journey back to reach the dilapidated shack only seemed to last a breath. However, Sesshoumaru reflected, it felt like he had been running the entire night. In his search a second had been a life time. Yet as he crossed the threshold and slammed the door shut he noted the logs on the fire were still burning strong. The journey had probably taken a little less than an hour judging by how much the wood was charred.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his left shoulder until his pelt pooled to the floor. Because of its dense fur it had remained relatively dry and would act as acceptable bedding. Gently he laid his small miko's head against the pelt taking care to not jostle her as he tried to pull his arm free from under her. Worried golden eyes flicked over her body as he hovered above her.

At first his body would not move neither willing to go forward or back. As if suspended in time Sesshoumaru sat there on bended knees feeling a weight pressing down on his shoulders. Gradually he let his body give into the weight and closing his eyes he leaned in further pressing his forehead against the girls. The flawless skin was cold and clammy but starting to warm next to the fire. Still that did not ease his worry. Kagome hadn't opened her eyes yet and her lips were tinted blue. She was freezing to the touch, but she was breathing. Short, begrudging, strained breaths. Kagome was alive, frozen but alive.

The great Taiyoukai let a weariness crease his rigid features that he only allowed because no one was there to see.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm reposting because I can't remember if I updated this part or not… 1 more chapter to go. Wish me luck.

We Keep Getting Stuck

Sesshoumaru tossed another log on the fire, not because it needed the extra fuel but to give him something to do. Beside him the girl still slept, ragged breaths the only indication of life. She had not stirred from the spot he placed her and he feared she may have hit her head while in the river.

The worried yuki took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from her.

Without Kagome's constant chattering or annoying humming to distract him Sesshoumaru found his thoughts wandering to useless places he had no patience for. His mind seemed insistent on taking him through a journey of time. Every second that ticked by was a flash of her smile, the fires of her righteous anger or the serenity of her joy. He closed his eyes to ward away the barrage to his over taxed senses only to have a tightness in his chest clench when he heard a whimper of pain coming from beside him. Immediately his promise in front of Naraku to protect her came to mind. Why was it so hard to keep one small girl safe?

Absently he reached behind him to grab another log but was careless and brushed against her arm. Ice water ran down his spine to feel the chill against her soft skin. Although she was now dry, wrapped in his own haori, Kagome was still tinged with blue. She was as close to the fire as he dared get her but it was obvious it wasn't enough. Remembering a time he had felt the warmest Sesshoumaru plucked the robe from her. Exposed to the night air Kagome shivered, her body curling into its self to find warmth.

Forgive me, he whispered for no one to here.

Clinging to her slender frame the once pristine white shirt now took on a hue of gray. It was tattered and torn; no longer any use but as a rag. Hesitantly Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair buying him a little time as he assessed the best way to approach the subject of sleeping arrangements.

It was awkward at first. The demon fidgeted alternating between a position sitting close to her and laying on his side. He told himself he was doing this to offer as much warmth as he could however Sesshoumaru did not like the feeling of intimacy that came from being so near. It gave him what he could only describe as an uneasy feeling. Something that did not occur often. His senses where sharp so he could always pick up on the subtle flutter of her heart or whisper in her breath yet being so close with nothing to distract him he noticed his own heart beat join hers. Not a flutter or a pounding in the chest. This close he noticed the two in perfect tangent. It was troubling to hear.

Sesshoumaru laid on his back, his good arm resting behind his head. Beside him Kagome shivered and stirred restlessly in her sleep. Without the haori she was colder and shaking more. He once again fidgeted thinking about how carelessly she had thrown herself on him to keep him warm in the cave. It made him slightly ashamed he was not able to return the favor.

Testing the situation he moved closer until his side was against her. Immediately he noticed a difference in her shaking. A few seconds more and the space between them was noticeably warmer. Cautiously he moved in closer until his arm came to rest around her body just below her rib cage. She looked a bit uncomfortable on the hard floor so he pulled her closer until her side met his stomach, Sesshoumaru's body leaning over hers for support. Lastly with his head bent down so his chin rested atop her crown, the girl slowly stopped trembling. A sigh of relief hit Kagomes throat as she rolled against his chest.

With that Sesshoumaru then let out a breath he had been unaware of holding and gently stroked the back of her hair. The steady rhythm of her heart, mixed with the fall of the last few raindrops was a welcome peace to the night. As he listened to the sound of the fading hours of darkness Sesshoumaru noticed the intimate position was becoming more comfortable, which was a pleasant surprise.

Finally he was content to stay where he was, his fingers tangled in a few strands of hair, until the sun came up and their journey began again.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Year. I wrote this in a hurry so I could make it before midnight. This completes my story. To those that waited patiently I think you.

**We Keep Getting Stuck**

**

* * *

  
**

It was that awkward time of day. When the sun has begun to peek over the horizon and the birds begin to clear their throats for the ritualistic morning song. Too early to get up but getting just enough sleep you can't go back to bed. Kagome thought today would be especially nice with rain drops glistening against the grass. Maybe even a rainbow once the sun was a little higher in the sky. She was sure that after last night's disaster today could only be better. Even perfect except Kagome did not appreciate the drumming that was disturbing her sleep. She was about to tell who ever was making the noise to cut it out when something unfamiliar brushed against her parted lips. She leaned in pressing her mouth more firmly to the source; her rattled brain telling her the object was firm yet supple. Unconsciously she licked her lips when a familiar voice sent paralyzing quakes through her.

"I wouldn't do that." Came a gruff and groggy voice that Kagome no matter how drained she might feel, knew it to be undoubtedly Sesshoumaru.

"Not again…" She groaned.

Snapping to attention she shot up to a seated position and immediately felt ill. Kagome started to sway and was about to topple over when a firm arm came to rest against her shoulder to steady the world. Although surprised Sesshoumaru did not seem angrier with the situation Kagome was glad for the support and leaned into the curve of his arm.

"I'm sorry." Was all she managed to croak from her dry torn throat.

"I told you to stay inside."

Kagome huffed at the accusation it was all her fault. The least he could do was take part of the blame. "Jerk." She bit out half heartedly. Embarrassed of the present events Kagome went to fidget with the hem of her skirt only to notice something was odd and out of place. Frantically she looked down to see the regal pattern of Sesshoumaru's haroi. She turned a ghostly pale and lifted the collar which confirmed her greatest fear. Besides the haroi she had nothing else on.

"Sesshoumaru… what did you do to my shirt."

"It was wet and torn apart. You were cold. So I disposed of it." He looked down at her and cocked his head inquisitively to the side. "Was this not the right thing to do?"

"But…" Kagome could have died on the spot. Now that she was beginning to think more clearly a thousand images began to rush into her mind. A perverted Sesshoumaru hovering over her while wringing his hands like an evil master mind. Or worse looking on with disgust. That bought up another issue of what underwear she had been wearing. To save her life she could not remember. Was it the ones with the pink bow? Did they even match!?! She prayed they had at least been cute.

"If it makes a difference I promise I did not see anything. You stayed covered the whole time."

She blushed and drew her knees to her chest. "Thank you…. You s -"

"Can you walk?" Sesshoumaru abruptly cut her off before she could complete her thought. He did not want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok."

"Good, because I'm not carrying you like some beast of burden."

At first she shot a deadly glare in his direction but then she noticed his arm was still protectively around her shoulder. She took comfort in this small act and let out a quite chuckle. "I would never expect you to."

"We can wait for the sun to rise a bit more before retrieving your things at the river. From there we can go to the well."

"I'd like that… A few more minutes."

"What the hell! I've been waiting here all night." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree where he had taken refuge for the night. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave a dramatic huff to show how irate he was with their tardiness. However he stopped abruptly when he saw the state of Kagome.

"What did you do Sesshoumaru…?" He took an offensive step closer slowly drawing his hand to the hilt of his sword. Sesshoumaru did not even bother to twitch at his brothers exhibition. "I swear if you"-

"That's enough!" Kagome jumped between them so neither would escalate the fight. She put her hand on Inuyasha's wrist to calm him down. "We were attacked and a few of my things where destroyed."

"I should have never let him take you." Inuyasha's glare never left Sesshoumaru. Without having to say it he wanted his brother to know he blamed him for every scratch on Kagome.

What Inuyasha did not know was that Sesshoumaru already was blamed himself and was the reason for his silence.

"The outcome would have been the same with or without you." Kagome defensively crossed her arms and looked at each demon before going on. "I know you two think you're protecting me but don't think I'm so dumb I don't realize what's going on. I know last night and the time before… Naraku is targeting me. Just be grateful Sesshoumaru was there."

"How'd you…"

"It's ok. Really." Kagome reached out and took the yellow bag from Sesshoumaru. "I know you both are looking out for me. I couldn't ask for better protection." She smiled brightly at each of them and shouldered her bag. Slowly she started walking backwards to the well.

Inuyasha gave out another huff and looked away from his brother. "So when the hell are you gonna be back?"

"Give me a week. I have some things I need to do."

Waving goodbye she began to turn around but very quickly turned back. Kagome bit her lip wondering if this was the right thing to do. Not wanting to miss another chance she quickly darted in and placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek. No surprise to her the demon lord never blinked yet he also hadn't moved to get away. Kagomes smile became wider as she turned and ran to the well while Inuyasha was still stunned. Once she jumped in she was gone leaving the two standing speechless in the clearing.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Inuyasha looked ready to pull out his hair. He whirled on Sesshoumaru and prodded him in the chest. "What did you do? Look at me when I'm talking! What did you do to Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru merely adjusted his sword and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled at his back.

Slowly Sesshoumaru paused in his step and looked behind him. "You heard the girl. I have only a week to kill Naraku before she comes back" Then once again he was off.

"I? WHAT I? I'm going to kill that bastard." Inuyasha ran until he was in front of Sesshoumaru and slowed his pace down.

And so the two brothers walked off. In search of Naraku.


End file.
